Harry Potter and The Mysterious Hormone Gas
by Randy Candy
Summary: Harry and friends arrive back at Hogwarts for a hormone racing seventh year. Courtesy of a hormone gas. Harry and Draco get a little closer than expected. HPDM and many more. MMMMM HORMONE GAS!
1. Caught In The Act

Harry Potter and the Mysterious Hormone Gas  
Summary: Harry and friends arrive back at Hogwarts for their last year of school. Little did they know, the trios seventh year at Hogwarts will be jam-packed with arguments, fights and catfights, jealousy and romance. Courtesy of a mysterious hormone gas.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but I don't, I just enjoy using them  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, this would be my first fan fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1: Caught In The Act  
  
Hermione Granger sat on a bench on platform nine and three quarters, reading while awaiting the Hogwarts Express and her two best friends. This year was already stepping up a notch as she was notified during the holiday owl mail that she had become head girl.  
  
"Hogwarts Express will be departing in one minute, please board," the loud speaker announced. Surely she wasn't going to miss the train and decided to board. Stepping onto the train and putting down her book for once she heard two familiar voices yell out to her, as she was always oblivious to what goes on around her when her head's in a book. Hermione looked above the crowded platform for the owners of the voices. Harry and Ron have finally made it.  
  
"Wait!! Hermione, WAIT!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"WAIT FOR US!!!" Ron quickly followed behind.  
  
Hermione presented them with a smile, *late as usual* she thought to herself.  
  
"I was going to leave without you two, and you know I would," Hermione chattered.  
  
"Hogwarts Express will be departing now, please stand clear," the loud speaker announced.  
  
"Well hurry up and get in here," she spoke forcefully.  
  
Taking their seats in an empty carriage, the three friends engaged themselves in conversation.  
  
"How have you been Hermione?" questioned Harry.  
  
"I've been great, I assume you had an excellent time at Ron's" Hermione replied. Ron looking up as his name was mentioned.  
  
"Guess who's Griffindor Quidditch Captain?" Ron asked looking somewhat jealously at Harry.  
  
"Oh wow, I always knew you would make it Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"And I heard you got head girl," Harry's words loud and clear. Ron still kept that look of jealousy but focused it on Hermione.  
  
"What about you Ron?" Hermione obviously noticed the jealous look on his face.  
  
"I got 298% in my herbology test and I bet you will top that mark as well" Ron definitely disgusted by his mark, he could never surpass Hermione's test marks.  
  
"Oh that's great Ron, I only got 294%," Hermione trying to sound realistic as Ron looked quite pleased with his mark after hearing what Hermione got.  
  
"But Hermione I thought you got Three hu..oh..," finally getting the gist of things, Harry became quiet. Ron looked at Harry but fortunately for Harry and Hermione, Ron was oblivious knowing that he had finally surpassed Hermione's mark by 4% and only becoming aware of the world when the trolley came along.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman peered in offering sweets for the trip to Hogwarts.  
  
"YES!!" The three jumped up and took their place around the trolley, eager to get something sweet and tantalising.  
  
After filling the carriage compartment and their stomachs with Chocolate frogs, lemon drops, Berti Bott's every flavour beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron cakes, Liquorice wands and a number of other strange edible items, they sat and nursed stomach upsets.  
  
The scenery passed quickly until night when they arrived in the wizard world. They watched as the half giant, Hagrid, escorted the first years to the traditional charmed boats that'll take them across the lake to arrive at Hogwarts. Hagrid waved.  
  
"On your left you'll be able to see the infamous, Harry Potter, who is also a student here," Hagrid sounding very much like a tour guide. Harry blushed and waved back.  
  
"I'll see you later Hagrid!" Harry yelled across the crowed platform.  
  
The other years were then to take a carriage back to Hogwarts grand entrance. The three friends caught a carriage with a very nervous Neville, whose face went pale at the thought of all the classes of potions he had with Professor Snape and had just passed out from hyperventilation.  
  
"ahh..Neville." Ron poked Neville's body, which had fallen on Ron's side, "are you going to help me?" Ron signalled towards Harry and Hermione, who were quite amused at Ron's predicament as Neville's limp head was falling onto Ron's lap. "Wake up Neville!!!"  
  
The carriage door swung open.  
  
"What is the problem here?" Professor Snape stood there utterly disgusted at what he saw; Neville's head in Ron's lower half area.  
  
Neville came around and quite confused at the fact that his head was where it was, looking up he discovered Professor Snape gawking at him. Neville felt light headed and fell back, only just missing Ron as he had moved across to avoid another of Neville's black outs.  
  
"Mr Weasley, please keep your private life to yourself, especially this with Mr Longbottom " Professor Snape said discreetly.  
  
"But Professor, this isn't how it looks, ask Harry and Hermione," Ron claimed.  
  
"Ahh.Mr Potter and Miss Granger. you two must be the audience to Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom's sexual act," Professor sneered, and he turned and walked off towards the magnificent building of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"That bastard," Ron said under his breath.  
  
"You got to admit, if I were to open the carriage door and see you with Neville's head down there I would have thought the same thing," Harry sniggered. Hermione followed with laughter.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Ron trying to sound serious but failed as he too finally found it hilarious.  
  
A/N: well I hope you enjoyed my first chappie of Harry Potter and the Mysterious Hormone Gas, please review (no flames please), thank you for reading ^_^ 


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: these characters are the ingenious creation of JKR; I'm just playing around (tee hee) and David (you'll see in this chappie) is a real person but you have to read the whole chapter to understand what is happening  
  
A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews elbereth, grrbaby, and madam-pyro even if my fan fics aren't as excellent or as funny as theirs. And I think there might be something wrong with fanfiction because if you search for my name, title or any new members pen names, it is unable to find them so I suggest you bookmark new member stories that you are hooked on. And I also suggest that you read fan fics by elbereth, grrbaby, and madam-pyro.  
  
Chapter 2: Back at Hogwarts  
  
She crept slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts with the high stone ceilings above her. Each step was carefully placed and logically set. She peeked around the corner over to the open door, the exit. She had made the decision to set herself free. The smell of freedom fuelled her slender legs to the finish. A few more steps and she would be there.. A hand had been placed on the door and pushed. The door slammed. *DAMN* she thought to herself.  
  
"Where are you going, my sweet?" an all too familiar voice sounded from the owner of the hand. Her eyes narrowed, it was.. Filch.  
  
*Must get out of here NOW!! * Her mind screamed just before Filch's hand moved from the door to grab hold of her and started stroking her back.  
  
"Calm down my sweet, you can't go through that door. We'll go and sniff around elsewhere; there are no students around to give detentions," Filch chattered to her while holding her in his arms.  
  
*Stop holding me so close, you ugly beast. This is so unhygienic* She thought to herself as Filch lifted her, her eyes level with his. He bent in towards her. His face coming closer to hers. *ARGH!! NOT AGAIN* She screamed inside. Filch's eyes closed slowly and his lips gradually pouted out towards hers. *NO!!!!! *  
  
"Ahh, Argus, .. ohh .. Sorry for interrupting." Dumbledore strides in.  
  
*No please interrupt* Her face pleaded.  
  
"I see you have found Mrs Norris," Dumbledore continued, "The students have arrived and if you and Mrs Norris could make your way up for the sorting ceremony that would be most pleasant," with that Dumbledore grinned at the cat in Filch's arms, who looked a little distressed, and left for the Great Hall.  
  
"Lets get you something to drink, shall we my sweet?" Filch grinned showing the rows of rotten decayed teeth that reeked the air around his mouth.  
  
*It better be FULL CREAM milk* Mrs Norris licked her whiskers.  
  
About the same time frame but different vicinity of Hogwarts an unexpected presence had come across a nervous Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Hello Minerva, long time no chat." a man approached with a very familiar accent.  
  
"David, what a surprise.oh my..it's been 50 years since I last saw you, hasn't it?" Minerva responded quickly.  
  
"Yes, yes, 50 long years without seeing your glorious face," David replied.  
  
Minerva tilted her face towards the floor to hide the shade of her face while blushing. "I heard you have become quite famous in the muggle world, not getting in too much mischief, I hope, during your studies?"  
  
"No, not at all, Minerva," David smiled immensely at the thought of mischief. "You know I've missed you all those years, all by myself, with no one to love."  
  
"Surely David, you would have ceased your love for me all those years ago," she blushed at the reply.  
  
"No, I'm still that love sick boy you fell in love with," He spoke aloud.  
  
"Now is not a good time to mend broken hearts David," Minerva turned to face the door, which she would be marching through at the end of their conversation.  
  
"Minerva. you know I still love you," David sounded as Minerva exited the room.  
  
"Our history together wasn't all too positive, and I don't want to live the past again,"  
  
"But this is the present, give us another chance," David produced puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I will be leaving to attend to the first years sorting ceremony, I am confident that you will be attending as well." Minerva left the room with thoughts still in her mind, *I do love you too, David, I still do* Minerva took a quick look a David standing in the room watching her as she left. His eyes pleading with hers, she looked away.  
  
David watched the woman walk out of his sight and out of his world, "I'm not letting her get away again..not this time..I just need a help along.and what could be better than....." David trailed off with his excellent idea.  
  
The Great Hall was crowed with students, old and new, for the Sorting Ceremony to commence and the delicious feast that accompanied after.  
  
The first year's names were called and the sorting process begun with the Sorting Hat's ceremonial song.  
  
Applause rang through the Hall when the sorting was completed.  
  
"Welcome Students, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Bobble! Squeal! Crackle! Flimsy!" Dumbledore smiled. Dumbledore watched David take his place on the teacher's table next to a very uncomfortable Professor McGonagall. "Ah yes I won't postpone you dinner any longer but this year it is my pleasure to introduce a celebrity teacher, Sir David Attenborough, who has been studying nature of the muggle world for the past 50 years. He will also be teaching the new topic of muggle studies."  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore sat back down. The Great Hall clapped and cheered. Dumbledore swished his arms above his head and the empty plates were soon piled with mouth-watering food. Ron, who was always first to the food, was already digging in.  
  
"It is jolly good to see you again, David," Dumbledore got reacquainted with his old friend. "How has your magic powers been after 50 years of not being able to use them?"  
  
"Quite rusty if I do say so myself, I'm just glad you didn't give me the job of anything that requires magic or I would have cause a lot more trouble than expected of me," David chuckled along with Dumbledore.  
  
"Aren't you glad that David is back, Minerva?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Immensely," Minerva trying not to sound too sarcastic.  
  
"Oh Minerva, you know David didn't mean to leave you for 50 years," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Yes I know, but I don't see why he didn't owl me about it," Minerva pointed her chin up high.  
  
"Minerva you know I was undercover, I couldn't send owls, I couldn't do magic, I couldn't do anything, and it happened all of a sudden," David clarified. McGonagall obviously not impressed with David's reply.  
  
*Those two are still not back together, maybe they need a helping hand, or might I say something along the lines of magic (tee hee)* Dumbledore sniggered.  
  
~~  
  
"Hello.. how do you do..ah hello first years. ahh. Harry, how do you do?" Nearly Headless Nick Griffindor house ghost drifted down the Griffindor table.  
  
"I'm doing just fine, yourself?" Harry replied and grinned towards the ghost who was now floating in the middle of the table with half of his body below the table and the other half above.  
  
"I'm great except that I was again rejected from the Headless hunt," he drifted down the table. Harry watched the ghost continue his greeting with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry looked around the hall at familiar faces of his fellow students. His eyes narrowed as they made their way to the Slytherin table. Bloody Baron, Slytherin house ghost had taken the seat next to..Draco Malfoy. It was clear to Harry, the blonde Slytherin was unhappy about the seating arrangement. Harry smirked *it was good to be back. *  
  
A/N: Hey peoples I hope you enjoyed that chappie please review. I'm tossing up an idea to do a Mrs Norris fanfic sometime in the future, what do you think about it? 


	3. Intoxication

Disclaimer: these characters involved are the creation of the wonderful JKR, and my job is to put them into my fan fic (muahahahaha)  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, just writing to say thanks for the reviews. Hey elissa (Elbereth) I gots my iMac to code my game but instead I'm writing my fan fiction (bahahahaha). Oh and I forgot to mention that you also gave me the idea of putting David Attenborough in it, thanks elissa.  
  
Chapter 3: Intoxication  
  
The trio finished off their dinner and Hermione pinned her Head Girl badge onto her robes Harry and Ron joked as Hermione somehow looked like Percy only less constipated. She was later called to a Head meeting.  
  
Hermione made her way towards her dorm after seeing the Headmaster about her role in a Head position, only just missing the Head Boy as he had left earlier. She wondered, on the way, who had occupied the Head Boy position. Some spunky guy perhaps. Her thoughts drifted into her own desires. She hummed to herself, thinking about sharing a common room with a very hunky guy for the next year.  
  
"No, I shouldn't think about this, I could be very disappointed," Hermione turned her attention to the new room she intended to get as Head Girl instead.  
  
She made her way around the corner towards the portrait of a thin, cheerful woman who asked for the password.  
  
"Hell-o, oh you must be the Head Girl, lucky you, a quite dashing young man has already entered. If only I wasn't a painting.anyway back to business. Password please." the portrait asked.  
  
Hermione entered the portrait hole with her password. *A dashing young man* was on her mind and who could this dashing young man be? Hermione took large steps to reach the warm common room.  
  
"So glad you could make it," his voice sounded in a high back seat that faced the fireplace. Hermione walked towards the fireplace, a smile had broadened across her face as she made her way over. Who could it be??  
  
Hermione stepped around the chair to come face to face with..Draco Malfoy. *God damn it* Hermione thought to herself. Having revealed whom the Head Boy was, Hermione started to think she may of jinxed her chances of a spunky guy by thinking about it. And it was definitely a large disappointment to her.  
  
"Draco.what are you doing here? You can't be Head Boy? Can you?" Hermione shuttered, she was about to share her last year at Hogwarts with a.a.a Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, is it that hard to believe ...Granger, that I, Draco Malfoy, could get this position as Head Boy?" Draco's eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, I was just hoping the Head Boy position would be filled by a good looking guy, and to see you here, I don't think my lucks going to change," Hermione made her way toward the girls dorm.  
  
"What.?!?! Are you saying that I'm not good looking? You can ask any girl or.guy," Draco questioned her as she made her getaway. "And where are your manners?? No good night?"  
  
"Nite.." Hermione's voice drifted down the stairs.  
  
Draco smiled to himself after that little liaison, leaving his chair and strutting his way up to his dorm slowly.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun had shone into every window of the great Hogwarts building at the beginning of a school day.  
  
Sniggering sounded from the office of Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore sat contently in his office while nibbling on candy. A cauldron was placed next to his seat.  
  
"Tee hee hee, they're going to love this concoction. And it will bring a much needed love into the school, tee hee," Albus sniggered at the 4 bottles of liquid he had concocted from the cauldron. His eyes went from the bottles to the bag of sweets that lured him from across the room, "Oh candy," instantly distracted Albus took to his feet and stumbled forward to his candy.  
  
At that moment of distraction Fawkes arrived in the office, through the window, while Dumbledore stuffed his face.  
  
"O holwo awkes," Albus spoke with a half massacred chocolate frog in his mouth. Fawkes made its way toward the bottles.  
  
"Fawkes keep your nosey beak from my devious ploy, very devious..muahahahaha," Fawkes was getting very close to the four bottles that stood atop of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Fawkes being a curious bird poked its head around the bottles. "FAWKES!!!" Dumbledore shouted, this was not a good idea as the bird started flapping its wings in it's shocked state.  
  
"Oh deary me," Dumbledore watched as the four bottles made their way to the floor. Each bottle breaking and releasing a pink, sweet smelling gas cloud, which disappeared after a moment's time.  
  
"Oh Fawkes look at what you have done..I was hoping to do that later on but.. it is a good thing that it can spread throughout the school, if they blame someone, I'm putting the blame on you TEE HEE," Dumbledore giggled. "I think I'll go and see if it has already affected people." Albus left his office to pursue the potions effect on people. "TEE HEE"  
  
Dumbledore made his way around the school and came across Harry who was on his way to Potions taught by Professor Snape.  
  
"Hallo Harry, how are you today?" Dumbledore smiled at his pupil.  
  
"I'm great professor, except the fact that you have paired Griffindor with Slytherin once 'again' for potions," Harry continued to state the fact, "classes with Slytherin and with Professor Snape isn't my idea of fun and it hasn't ever been friendly in these pairings."  
  
"Oh don't worry my boy, things will change and 'I know' they will, tee hee," Professor Dumbledore sniggered, "you better be off, you don't want to be late for Potions." Dumbledore watched Harry walk to his next class.  
  
"With my help maybe something will spark between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it's about time they became 'friends'," Dumbledore sniggered once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Little sunshine had made its way into the darken dungeons in which potion classes will be conducted in a few minutes time.  
  
A dark shadow had occupied the corridors of the deep dungeons. His robe floated along side his steady stride. His hair shifted slightly as if glued together somehow, an after effect most likely achieved from being in front of a cauldron. Severus Snape had made his direction towards his classroom. Every school day includes a stroll down to his classroom to take in every single detail possible, in a bid to hand out as many detentions and loss of house points.  
  
Severus slithered his way towards his class. His hand reached out toward the door when David happens to come out of the classroom and runs into a stunned professor. The impact of the two men forced a tiny vial to come flying out of David's hand and smashed on the sone floor. The liquid encased in this vial quickly disintegrated and formed a pink, sweet smelling gas cloud, which later disappeared.  
  
"What is this trickery?" Severus spoke, a little stunned.  
  
"Ughh..I wasn't doing nothing," David quickly broke the tension that had existed between the two men.  
  
Snape tossed his chin up as to look down on him. Snape's eyes dug deep into David's eyes to find any information available to him. "Your looking quite suspicious .nature boy, and what were you doing in my classroom?" Severus turns his head towards his room.  
  
"Oh your classroom.yes.um.just making up a little experiment, you don't mind do you?" David kept his cool.  
  
"No, no, not at all, but I think you may need another.um.what kind of potion was that?" This potion intrigued Severus.  
  
" Ahh you see Severus that minute portion of that potion has probably already started to work, and that's what I wanted, it's very impotent, so I don't need another," David stepped away from the professor.  
  
"You did not answer my question David and what does it do?" Severus kept calm afraid of what may occur from the potion.  
  
"Oh no, you cannot know what it is because you'll probably spoil my fun," David's eyebrows twitched.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "Fairly well, move along David."  
  
David quickly moved away from the potions professor and moved toward the exit, his figure growing smaller in Snape's view. Snape suddenly felt something inside, something with a deeper meaning. Had he just developed special and peculiar feelings for David, feelings of a different magnitude?? He stood there for a moment and wondered why these special feelings had come over him. Snape suddenly felt the need to bring up his breakfast and exited the dungeons.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: that's another chappie up, sorry about how long it's taken but my brain's frazzled from stupid exams. TEE HEE HEE EWWW SNAPE. Oh Please, oh please review. 


	4. Involuntarly Motions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter they all belong to JKR; I do in fact own the plot.  
  
A/N: Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews. I think I may need to change the rating (maybe) but anyways enjoy. Oh Elbereth your in here somewhere, so keepa reading. Review please.  
  
Chapter 4: Involuntary motions  
  
Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione who waited outside the dungeons for him to arrive. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into dungeon 5, in which they would start they're first lesson of the year: Potions with Professor Snape. How they dreaded the long greasy lessons. They made their way to their usual seats as far away from the platform in which Snape would stand and mutter on about how late they were to class. Today it had occurred to Harry that Professor Snape was unusually late for his own class.  
  
"Hey Harry I wonder what Snape's doing," Ron chattered  
  
"Probably greasing up his hair so that it doesn't move at all," said Harry gave an evil snigger.  
  
"Oh really..." that voice was unmistakeable and cold, which could only belong to Snape only coming through the doorway and hearing Harry, his lip curled. "Actually I was vomiting up my breakfast...obviously you have noticed my lateness and I suspect you placed something in my breakfast to make me ill..but Mr Potter I don't need anything like that nonsense.because just looking at you makes ill in the stomach."  
  
"But...I didn't put.." Harry begun.  
  
"10 points from Gryfindor," Snape bellowed.  
  
"But Profes..."  
  
"Say one more word and I will be forced to deduct another 10 points from Gryfindor," Snape Snarled.  
  
"Greasy git," Ron spoke loud enough for Harry to hear but not loud enough for Snape. Ron's lip twitched when Snape turn around and looked straight at him, not sure if he had heard or not.  
  
The Potions lesson continued on without any more deductions on house points. Harry kept his mouth closed while slicing fine slices of bezoar for an anecdote to any poison. Harry's slices were perfectly cut until a forceful ramming of Harry's elbow made Harry look up at the culprit who had just devastated the slices.  
  
"Whoops...oh it looks to me that you will need to slice another helping of bezoar," Draco Malfoy smiled wickedly, and placing his hand sarcastically over his mouth, at the bezoar that Harry had damaged beyond repair. Harry eyed Draco, but the loathing of Draco had not completely disappeared but was replaced by a feeling that was itching to get out. Harry's heart pounded, butterflies were flying in his stomach and a smell of lust was in the air. Harry's eyes never left the unaware Slytherin and continued to follow as Draco made his way towards Crabb and Goyle.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into me?" Harry asked under his breath making sure it could not be heard. Draco glanced over towards Harry and smirked. Harry bit his lip and quickly looked down at his bezoar. Draco was glancing, every now and then, at him, and Harry's heart lunged every time their eyes met. Draco had gotten up to fetch some more ingredients for the potion and Harry couldn't help but watch Draco's smooth flowing body under the Hogwarts cloak. Mesmerised by the swaying motion of Draco's strut, Harry's arm on the table held his head. Harry's face applied a smile and his eyes completely glazed over  
  
"Harry...H - Harry!!! I need that bezoar now...Harry!!" Ron stared at Harry's eyes with annoyance and then in the direction Harry was looking. "HARRY!!!" Hermione gave a disapproving stare.  
  
"What..what..what is it..I wasn't looking at anything.." Harry watched Ron hoping he hadn't noticed anything. Looking down he noticed something else. Something unexpected had sprung up. Harry had to think quickly when the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.  
  
"Hmmm Hermione...would I be able to borrow that book?" Harry pointed to a large book upon Hermione's desk.  
  
"Ummm sure...but it's a book on Muggle Studies, why do you need that? You don't do that subject," Hermione looked confused at the fact that Harry asked for something that Harry didn't need.  
  
"Oh just a bit of research," Harry's voice sounded unconvincing. He grabbed hold of the book and exited the dungeons holding the book low around the waist area and quickly darted off.  
  
"Harry!!! Where are you going we have another class?!?!" Hermione questioned as Harry made his dash.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there, I just forgot something!!!!" Harry's voice as well as himself disappeared around the corner.  
  
"What's got into him?" Ron face screwed up blankly.  
  
"How should I know?" Hermione motioned Ron a wave as she made her way towards her next class. "Oh tell Harry I might need that book he borrowed later tonight."  
  
Ron made his way up to the North tower where he would begin a lesson of Divination with Professor Trelawney.  
  
Meanwhile Harry made his way towards the only deserted toilet in Hogwarts.the toilets in which Moaning Myrtle occupied. Moaning Myrtle was a ghost that occupied the girl's toilet. He entered and slammed the door. Harry leaned on the door and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Who's there?" Myrtle appeared out of the last cubicle sobbing.  
  
"Just me Myrtle...well at least things are calming down," Harry muttered the last few words under his breath without Myrtle hearing, at the same time looking downwards.  
  
"Oh Harry!!" Myrtle's voice became cheerier. She smiled and blushed, if ghosts could blush. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Oh nothing just came to check on how you were, so how are you?" Harry had to buy time.  
  
"You know Harry if you like me, you can just tell me," Myrtle shrugged and smiled broadly.  
  
"Ahhh...I think I better..better go..bye," Harry turned to face the door and tugged at the handle.  
  
"Harry your upsetting my feelings, no wonder I hate boys so much," Myrtle began moaning and sobbing as she had always done.  
  
"No Myrtle.it's just that I need to get to class," Harry's eyes widened as Moaning Myrtle began flooding the toilets, taps began running and toilets were flooding. A crook tap in front of Harry began gathering pressure. Harry dropped Hermione's book and dodged the jets of water from the taps. Unfortunately he ran to the faulty tap and water blew out down the front of his pants. Looking like he had just soiled himself, Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's book, though a little wet, and ran out of there only to bump into Elissa Crockford, a sixth year prefect for Gryfindor.  
  
"Oh watch where you're going please!!" Elissa exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh sorry Elissa, wasn't watching where I was going,"  
  
"You definitely didn't or you wouldn't of went into the GIRL'S toilet and -" Elissa notice "a bit of a mess you've made there."  
  
"Oh this...it's just water...Myrtle was just -" Harry was unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me Harry, just dry off would you and quickly you don't want to be called pissy pants Potter do you? And get to your class. And don't worry Harry I won't tell anyone, I'll see you at the first Quidditch practice shall I?" Elissa strolled off in the opposite direction and left Harry standing in the corridor alone.  
  
"But its just water!!" Harry shouted out after Elissa.  
  
"Of course it is if you say so," Peeves appeared much to Harry's luck. "Hehe Pissy Pants Potter..."  
  
"Damn you Peeves," Harry called but Peeves was too busy making up a Pissy Pants Potter song  
  
A few moments later Harry arrived at the top of North Tower, dried of course. Professor Trelawney watched Harry enter into her classroom and forced a smile. She has never been able to give Harry any good news from her predictions and today didn't seem like she would be changing.  
  
"What took you so long? She has already told me that I'll have misfortune, pain and death all in the same week," Ron spoke in a whisper as Harry made his way towards him.  
  
The lesson continued with several predictions of Harry's gruesome death including one death that seem to be cause by predicting death itself. Lavender and Patil gasped at all of the predictions, Harry however just shoved the predictions to the side like the other untimely death predictions.  
  
"Ahh yes, lunch Harry, I'm starving," Ron stretching in his seat as the bell was heard.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way towards the Great Hall and sat themselves down on the Gryfindor table. Hermione came and sat next to Harry. Hermione glanced over to a soggy large book in front of Harry.  
  
"Is...is that my book?" Hermione questioned, a shocked expression was appearing on her face.  
  
"Yeah it is your book, it wasn't suppose to happen but Moaning Myrtle flooded the toilets and I dropped it, I'm sorry," Harry winced at the thought of wrecking Hermione's books.  
  
"It's okay Harry I've got another one in my dormitory, just don't do it again.anyway did it come in good use?"  
  
"Yes definitely, thanks Hermione," Harry thought that everything had blown over but how wrong was he.  
  
Harry froze over once Malfoy enter the hall. His heart pounded, his temperature rose, his mouth went dry and the butterflies appeared once more in his stomach. Draco was on his mind. Harry's eyes once again glazed over at the sight of Draco. Harry could help himself but watch every slight movement Draco made when he strutted over to the Slytherin table. Harry was unaware that Hermione and Ron had noticed the glazed expression he had. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Hermione questioned Ron.  
  
"I don't know but he had the same expression on his face in Potions," Ron watched Harry closely. "What is he looking at anyway?"  
  
Hermione looked in the direction of Malfoy and Ron swivelled around to Draco's direction as well.  
  
"Harry...Harry can you hear me Harry?" Ron shouted in Harry's ear. Harry blinked.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Harry looked as though he came out of a trance.  
  
"What's happening Harry...I noticed in potions but I didn't say anything but you've done it again," Ron watched Harry disapprovingly. "Your eyes they glaze over when you look at Malfoy."  
  
"They do not Ron, your just seeing things," Harry replied quickly.  
  
"It's Malfoy isn't it Harry?"  
  
"Has he put a curse on you or something?" Hermione spoke, putting her logical brain into it.  
  
"You could say that," Harry going a little red around the cheeks.  
  
"Well, do something about it Hermione."  
  
"I'm sure it will wear off sooner or later," Hermione's brow furrowed. "Well I better go and prepared for my next lesson."  
  
"Ahh Hermione, can I borrow that book again?"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I don't won't to stress this any more than I have to but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE.( 


	5. Warning: Hormones Racing

Disclaimer: JKR owns most of the characters featured in my story, I just put them in compromising positions hehehe  
  
A/N: Patience my dears, you can't rush these things. I also have to thank Elbereth, grrbaby and madam-pyro for contributing their dirty ideas into this story, I just make them more dirtier hehehe (bad Fi bad Fi)  
  
Chapter 5: Warning: Hormones Racing  
  
Before leaving lunch with Hermione's large book, Harry made his way towards his Quidditch team. He quoted the times and dates which they would start their first Quidditch practice of he year. Harry promised he would not act like the obsessed Gryfindor captain from four years ago, Oliver Wood.  
  
The Gryfindor Quidditch team consist of Harry Potter - captain and seeker, Ronald Weasley - keeper, Elissa Crockford - chaser and sixth year prefect, Ginny Weasley - chaser, and Katie Sparks - chaser.  
  
"Practice will be held tonight on the Quidditch field, and we will have to work harder than ever if we are to be guarantee a first position in the House Cup...and because we are two players short," Harry said the last bit a tad fast.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!" the team glared at Harry.  
  
"I assure you I'll find our replacement beaters soon," Harry trailed off.  
  
"Yeah you better Harry, I am not working harder because we have non- existent beaters," Katie explained.  
  
"Our Quidditch match against Ravenclaw is coming up in a months time and we need to practice as a 'whole' team," Ginny made a perfectly rational point.  
  
"Shut up Ginny, if Harry says he will find our beaters then he'll find them," Ron believed Harry but Harry wasn't sure he believed in himself.  
  
"Why don't you all shut up, Harry won't disappoint us, right Harry?" Elissa smiled and began to walk to he next class.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do; he gulped and croaked "Right."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry left the night's dinner early and headed down to the Quidditch field for a bit of flying. Flying was the only tactic that would make every trouble of Harry's fly away, but tonight the walk towards the field was full of anxiety and the disappointment of his team was weighing on his shoulders.  
  
Two figures occupied the sky above the Quidditch field. Harry watched in amusement at the techniques that the two processed. Harry drew near as the two directed their broomsticks towards him. They arrived and disembarked off their brooms and ran over.  
  
"Harry!!!" this voice could only be Colin Creevy with his little brother following behind. Harry forced a smile.  
  
"Hello Colin, Dennis," Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh you practicing? Can we watch?" Dennis was half hyperventilating.  
  
"We've got our cameras, maybe we can get a snapshot of you on a broomstick," Colin held up his camera. Harry was afraid of this as the two Creevy's were obsessed with taking photos, especially those with Harry involved, and they would take their cameras everywhere they went and tonight the cameras weren't safe on the Quidditch stand but were still strapped around their necks.  
  
"How did you fly with the cameras around your necks?" Harry was wishing the cameras had fallen off during flying.  
  
"Oh we're naturals," Colin explained.  
  
"I see you have a lot of upper body strength," Harry examined the two closely. "Have you considered playing Quidditch for Gryfindor? Because we are two players short and it looks to me that you two are perfect for the positions I have open...only if you really want to though."  
  
"REALLY!?!?!?!" they screamed.  
  
"Yeah, instead of watching us practice, why don't you join our practice session tonight in about two hours time, we'll test you out then, okay?" Harry was beginning to feel captain like.  
  
"Oh really, are you serious, wait until mum hears about this, we'll be there," Dennis squealed.  
  
"Great see you soon then," Harry waved as he watched the two mousy hair boys retreat to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Harry straddled his ole Firebolt and push off the ground. The breeze swept through his hair and mingled with his robes. The pressure was taken off him completely after the recruiting of the two last players for Gryfindor Quidditch team, but there was not guarantee that the two brothers would be able to perform with the team.  
  
Harry practiced his move once or twice perfecting each one easily until he spotted a blonde hair figure holding a broomstick. Harry squinted to clear the blurred image of the figure to identify them.  
  
"Dangerous flying alone, lucky I'm here," a cold voice sounded from the figure, it was undoubtedly Malfoy. Harry's lip curled.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy? I've booked this field for tonight!" Harry was furious.  
  
"Umm...correction, you've booked it for 8'o'clock, and it's definitely not that time yet," Draco was right, even if Harry had a comeback. "Isn't your broom working, Potter? Quite unlike my beauty," Draco pointed to his shiny broom, which was marked with silver lettering Ferocity.  
  
"My broom can out do ours any day, Malfoy,' Harry replied as Draco pushed off the ground and came up level with Harry.  
  
"Care to prove that?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The two brooms were side by side, hovering in midair.  
  
"GO!!!" they both shouted and the brooms shoot from their positions. The two brooms accelerated and soon Harry's broom had taken over. Malfoy egged his broom on and once again was next to Harry.  
  
"Care to make this a little more interesting?" Draco smirked at Harry. Draco drove his broom towards Harry and crashing into him. This was what Draco called interesting. Draco kept knocking Harry out of control. Malfoy made one more collision that sent Harry careering to the left and had knocked Draco off of his broom. His body plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Malfoy!!" Harry watched Draco's body fall and flew towards him.  
  
Harry flew past the Quidditch stands and made his way as quick as possible to the falling body. Harry reached out and grabbed a hold of Draco as he fell past. Harry held on to his broom with his leg but they were slipping with only metres from the ground. His legs gave way and both Harry and Draco made their way towards the ground.  
  
THUD.  
  
Harry had landed on top of Draco.  
  
"Did you hurt anything?" Harry questioned, lifting his chest away from Draco's.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
The two laid there in the middle of the Quidditch field. They made eye contact and unexpected feelings were brought to mind. Draco looked deeply into Harry. Draco smirked with accompanied eyebrow movements. Harry's lip quivered. Draco closed the gap between Harry and brought his head towards Harry, his lips parted. Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's robes and pull Harry closer toward him. Their lips were about to bridge the gap, it was never meant to be.  
  
"Draco!!!" Two voices echoed from across the Quidditch field, unmistakably the low characteristics of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco dropped his head away from Harry's and his attitude changed.  
  
"Get the hell off me Potter!" Draco shouted loud enough for Crabbe and Goyle to hear. "What are you trying to do, molest me?" Draco pushed a reluctant Harry from his body. "We shall continue this some other time?" Draco smirked under his breath.  
  
Harry dusted himself off and returned his broom to his hand "Accio Firebolt." Harry snarled at the two Slytherins that helped a battered Draco to his feet. Harry watched the three make their way towards the castle. Malfoy looked back at Harry and winked.  
  
*Did he just wink at me? * Harry thought to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Practice occurred an hour later and all of the team had arrived with broomsticks in hand.  
  
"Right, team, I have found our team beaters," Harry liked the extra attention he was receiving from his team. "Our beaters are Colin and Dennis Creevy," Colin and Dennis emerged from behind Harry and waved.  
  
"Are you joking??" Ginny gave a disgusted snarl when Colin winked in her direction.  
  
"No, no I'm not joking, why don't you judge for yourselves?" Harry smiled.  
  
The team strolled from the change rooms to the Quidditch field. Eager to show their skills to the untrained Creevy's.  
  
Two hours later, Harry did not need to convince his team that he had made an excellent decision as the two Creevy's sowed their move and Ginny even smiled flirtatiously at Colin.  
  
"HARRY!!!" what? An interruption in their first practice. Harry looked down to see standing on the field, it was none other than Oliver Wood.  
  
"Oliver!" Harry smiled and set his broom course towards Oliver while the other team-mates followed.  
  
"How have you been Harry? I just came to check on how my seeker is managing his team," Oliver beamed his smile towards the others, Elissa and Katie giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Oliver continued with his hint and tips and to the extreme started giving "Harry's" team instructions and took over  
  
"Now this is what we do..." Oliver began.  
  
"Oliver.." Harry a wee bit frustrated.  
  
"and you have to continue with that technique until..."  
  
"Oliver,"  
  
"because Ravenclaw has this player you have to..."  
  
"OLIVER!! This is my team," Harry finally stopped the obsessed Quidditch man.  
  
"Oh sorry, did I do it again, did I take on my Quidditch persona? I got carried away," it wasn't the first time.  
  
"YES," the team replied, except Elissa and Katie who were in a trance probably happened the instant Oliver started talking.  
  
The team made their way back towards the Hogwarts castle after the change rooms and left Oliver to discuss captaining issues with Harry. Harry was relieved when there was a knock on the change room doors. Hermione entered.  
  
"Hello Hermione, long time no see," Oliver smiled.  
  
"Yes, a very long time indeed."  
  
"Well I got to go, I might see you later, maybe at your Hogsmeade visit, bye," Oliver left the change rooms but had left Harry a pile of books and plans on how to captain Quidditch.  
  
"Can I help you Hermione?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you had finished using my muggles studies book?"  
  
"OH...sorry I left it in my dorm."  
  
"Don't worry then,"  
  
"Hermione; question...I thought you dropped Muggle studies?"  
  
"Yeah I did but with a teacher such as Sir David Attenborough, I didn't want to miss the opportunity, why don't you come around to my dormitory to return my book?" Hermione explained.  
  
"Yeah okay what's the password?"  
  
"Password is 'crackpot',"  
  
"I see, okay thanks....would you be able to help me put all this into the locker?" Harry pointed towards the pile Oliver had given him.  
  
Hermione reluctantly agreed.  
  
Outside a curious Draco Malfoy had appeared, probably to continue that liaison with Harry. He peered into the change room window in hope to glimpse a half naked Harry Potter. But to his ears content he picked up something peculiar.  
  
"Hermione push it in!!"  
  
"There not enough space!"  
  
"Put it in upside down!"  
  
"Ouch you're hurting me Harry!"  
  
"Sorry try this way!!"  
  
"It's too big, it won't fit,"  
  
"Yes it will, push harder!!"  
  
Draco stood there at the window trying to position himself so he could see what was going on between Harry and Hermione. Draco's heart sank; Harry chose a mudblood over him. Jealousy was aroused in his mind. He stalked off.  
A/N: Okay another chapter up, this chapter was too long so I decided to include the rest of this chapter in chapter 6 or in other words my fingers ain't typing no more. So please review my fingers need them. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	6. Reeducation

Disclaimer: the characters (except Elissa Crockford, Katie Sparks, David Attenborough) of Harry Potter are the creation of JKR  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beautiful reviewers, love you all. Don't worry I have a lot installed for this chapter and many more to come, muahahaha so evil, evil I tells ya. Okay I'm done with my evil laughing..on with the story then....  
  
Chapter 6: Re-education  
  
Breakfast the next day was somewhat cheerier than usual. The reason behind this was probably the fact that Professor Snape wore a grin on his face while munching away at some nice crispy bacon. Students from other tables notice the change and had looked up at the teacher's table with mouths open but returned their gaze at their plates once Snape had notice the attention.  
  
"What's he so happy about?" Ron nodded his head in the direction of Professor Snape.  
  
"I don't know, but it is really making me feel sick in the stomach," Harry made a sicken look.  
  
"Well don't you think it is a nice change that he is looking quite happy," Hermione looked at the Professor and a small smile appeared at the edges of her lips. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione in a sort of distressed, opened mouth stare.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked at the two pairs of eyes but did not notice a extra pair of eyes gazing at her from afar...  
  
~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards the first class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. They were also very eager to find out who was the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was.  
  
The classroom was now coming into view. They quicken their steps and watched the other students file into the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room but unfortunately the teacher that appeared before them was not expected. It appeared to the class that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was replaced temporarily by the irritable Professor Snape. No wonder he was in a cheery mood this morning.  
  
"As you can see, I have taken over this position until a suitable teacher can be found," Snape peered down at all the students and added "I will also resume my normal position as well in Potions." There was a silent moan of disagreement hazing around the class followed by a THUD...  
  
"Pathetic," Snape skewed his face at the motionless body of Neville Longbottom, which laid on the floor.  
  
The next few days followed miserably with two lessons a day with Professor Snape, which also meant more house points taken away from Gryfindor and awarded to Slytherin.  
  
Of course it had been miserable but they could not complain, Defence Against the Dark Arts was quite interesting. Professor Snape definitely knew his dark arts. One lesson involved a peculiar creature, which interested the mind of Hermione.  
  
"Now can anyone tell me what this disgusting creature is?" Snape pointed his wand towards a cage, which inclosed a ball of fluff. No one in the class raised their hands, not even Hermione knew what this creature was. Snape's lip twitched in anger.  
  
"It is a Heftagall" Snape explained. "It may look harmless but it swells up to a massive size when agitated and can suffocate you. It is best to be contained in a small cage or case to keep their size down. It is also a newly found creature."  
  
Hermione's hand shot up and waved madly for Snape's attention.  
  
"What?" Snape snarled.  
  
"I was wondering if there is anyway I could get a hold of one of these creatures for the assignment you have given us?"  
  
"No you foolish girl, I guess you couldn't find anything in books about them...did you? No," Snape snarled. "Books have failed you again...and these creatures are illegal." The classroom sniggered at Hermione's misfortune. Hermione looked down at her desk and her face began to redden.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Harry made his way towards the Head's dormitories. He was returning the Muggle studies book to Hermione.  
  
He approached the portrait of the thin lady but to Harry's surprise Sir Cadogen was in the background with only his helmet and heart patterned boxers on.  
  
"Oh hello Harry, if you don't mind, could you hurry up, we haven't got all day," Sir Cadogen spoke up.  
  
"Don't mind him, Password?" The lady muttered while giggling furiously at Sir Cadogen's attempt at strip tease.  
  
"My Lady, let us get down and dirty," Sir Cadogen strutted back and forth in the background.  
  
"Crackpot," Harry choked out and the portrait door opened and revealed the portrait hole leading to Hermione's sleeping quarters and ....Draco's sleeping quarters. Harry smiled to himself.  
  
Harry entered with the large book in his grasp. He entered into an empty common room and wondered where Hermione was and walked in the direction of her room.  
  
"Hermione," Harry spoke quietly, but it seems that he had overheard something....private.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you like my package?" Harry recognised this voice to belong to Draco Malfoy...what was he doing in Hermione's room?  
  
"Wow, it's huge!!" Hermione screamed in delight. "Stop poking it!"  
  
"Oh shit, it's growing!!"  
  
"Hurry up and get it in here!"  
  
"It won't go in!"  
  
"Try another position"  
  
"You have to work it, Granger!!"  
  
"Well then push harder"  
  
"I am pushing harder"  
  
"AHHH.you clumsy git"  
  
"Arrggghhhhh......finally"  
  
Harry stepped back, his head was spinning, how could Draco go for a mudblood?  
  
Moments later sounds were no longer heard except for a faint "Thanks Draco," what...when did Hermione start calling Malfoy that??  
  
Harry stepped backwards but tripped over the rug that lay on the floor. Harry tried to steady himself but the book slipped out of his hand and tumbled towards the ground.  
  
BANG!! The book landed loudly on the floor.  
  
"What was that??" Draco sounded from the room.  
  
"I don't know, but if you get off me, I'll see," Hermione's voice trailed into the common room where Harry stood shocked.  
  
Harry wondered, did Hermione and Draco just release their sexual tension??  
  
Draco appeared from Hermione's doorway, his face was flushed and beads of sweat glistened on his forehead.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter??" Draco asked.  
  
"I was just returning something."  
  
"Oh Granger is in her dorm and I'll be in my dorm...if you need me," Draco added with an eyebrow quirk, while strutting towards his dorm....oh how Harry loved to watch that strut and was that an offer from Draco, Harry hoped so.  
  
Hermione stepped from her doorway, faced flushed, hair out of place (more so), sweat appeared on her forehead and her robes looked a bit lopped sided.  
  
"Oh Harry, no trouble with the portrait hole I see," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, no trouble at all, you on the other hand had lots of trouble with a particular hole," Harry eyed Hermione in disguised jealousy.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Don't worry, here," Harry shoved the book into Hermione's hand. "The book you wanted."  
  
Harry took off and left the common room as fast as he could to escape any uncomfortable situations he would put himself into.  
  
"I shouldn't be jealous," Harry fought everything in his body to say what he had just said. He was in fact very jealous indeed.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry may have been angry at Hermione but all was forgotten when the next morning appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards Caring of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. This was going to be the first time they would have a conversation with the man.  
  
They walked past a group of first years in the crowded corridor towards the large doors that would open and reveal Hogwarts ground. One student from the group was particularly and odd one out. He was undoubtedly tall and stood half a body above the other first years. He appeared to have wavy blonde hair, which shone brightly in the sun, and a smile, which could be seen from miles away. Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed straight away who this student was and shock ran into them.  
  
"Is that......" Ron began.  
  
"It can't be....." Harry hoped.  
  
"It is ......." Ron had a sinking feeling.  
  
"Its Gilderoy Lockhart," Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"What's he doing here??" Ron whispered.  
  
"How the hell should I know..." Harry said  
  
The group of first years passed the three friends, Harry tried to cover his face from view. Until one little girl spoke out aloud-  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's Harry Potter," this of course caused a ripple effect.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There"  
  
"Wait until I tell my parents about this"  
  
"Wow, it is, can we see your scar closer?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart," Gilderoy seized Harry's hand and shook madly.  
  
"Yes, I know who you are," Harry waiting patiently for his arm to snap off.  
  
"You do...." Gilderoy started but his eyes trailed off towards a petite and pretty young first year girl, Harry knew as Melissa Clairvoy from Gryfindor. She was a very smart girl, quite like Hermione but less obsessed with marks.  
  
Melissa realised the pair of eyes on her, from Gilderoy, and quicken her pace. Gilderoy followed in pursuit. Melissa ran in the direction past Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry........" Melissa quickly yelled out while running past Harry. "Bye Harry........."  
  
"Wait for me Melissa, I was wondering if you could help me with that oral task!!!!!" Gilderoy ran after her. It was clear that he had set his heart on that poor girl.  
  
"Poor Melissa, hope she gets away safely," Ron felt a little happier with the disappearance of Gilderoy.  
  
"Oh yeah, Gilderoy is back here because he is starting school again, after forgetting everything from that backfired spell," Hermione's mind clicked.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: well that's another chapter up, and you know what to do if you want more, CLICK that REVIEW button and tell me what you thought and maybe even give me suggestions and tell me what you would like to see more of. So you benefit from reviewing :D if I decide on any of your suggestions. So REVIEW PLEASE, ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	7. Frustration

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of Harry Potter, but I do in fact own the plot and by that I create the compromising situations that are placed on these characters  
  
A/N: Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sincerely sorry to any of my anonymous readers who could not review because I had not checked my settings but not to worry I have changed it (I think) so now you can review all you like. I hope it wasn't too long to wait for this chapter but I have had the most annoying writers block (not that I am a writer but.....) and I am definitely going to fail my 4-unit maths exam because of this (I should be studying NOW).  
  
But I guess I should continue the story because you reviewed, so here it is............  
  
Chapter 7: Frustration  
  
"I can't believe they let Gilderoy come back to Hogwarts, but as a student.....that's unbelievable," Ron was in utter disbelief.  
  
"Well he does deserve another chance, after all he did lose his memory from your wand," Hermione watched Ron's faced turn a feverish red.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards Hagrid, who stood outside of his hut obviously preparing for his class.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," the three said simultaneously.  
  
"I was wonderin' when yer would come and talk ter me," Hagrid wore his giant smile.  
  
"Sorry we've been busy," Harry spoke and was glad that he was talking to Hagrid.  
  
"It's fine, guess what I ave installed for yer?"  
  
Harry listened to Hagrid until an unexpected distraction engulfed his mind..... Draco.  
  
"Did you hear? Slytherin have found a new chaser," Dean was chatting away in the background.  
  
"Oh yeah that girl......first ever female Slytherin player, picked by Draco Malfoy she was," Seamus replied eagerly.  
  
"But I don't think she got in by talent but by something else...if you know what I mean," Dean finished his sentence with laughter. Harry began to wonder about this and the lesson drifted on. In no time the lesson had ended and Harry found himself heading back towards the castle with Ron and Hermione beside him.  
  
It wasn't long until Harry was along the corridors of Hogwarts when he got distracted again but this time it was by the real thing. Suddenly something was getting to him. Draco made his way towards Harry with a group of Slytherins behind him. But what was really getting to Harry was the fact that Draco's arm was draped suggestively around the shoulders of a fifth year Slytherin.... Tegan Nietta was the first female Quidditch player for Slytherin and it looked to Harry why it had been so. Draco leaned in towards Tegan and whispered in her ear, she giggled while Draco smirked; he stared at Harry suggestively as he brushed past. Harry looked away quickly, he was afraid that he might feel the jealousy rise in him but it was too late.  
  
Draco walked passed Harry and watched him melt under his stare; his arm was still draped over Tegan. Hermione watched as Draco walked passed her, he smiled and winked at her, Harry thought of what had happened the night before and wondered 'maybe they're keeping it a secret.' He also wished that Hermione wouldn't return Draco's affections but that wish wasn't granted as Hermione's lips formed a small noticeable smile. Harry sneered at both of them; jealousy was getting the best of him.  
  
There was only one way to sort uncertainties out and Harry knew it had to be done. It seemed to Harry that a glass of polyjuice was in order.  
  
~~~  
  
David walked the corridors, wondering if his concoction had worked. He walked passed Minerva's office without thinking about it and quickly reversed back to the doorway. Knock knock knock. David rattled on the door.  
  
"Come in," McGonagall sounded from behind the door.  
  
David entered and smiled suggestively at Minerva who was seated behind her desk. She looked up under her glasses and greeted him.  
  
"What can I do for you David?" Minerva smiled.  
  
"Oh nothing, did you know that I'm a registered Animagus?" David watched Minerva.  
  
"Oh yes, I do know, so what animal is it you can change to?"  
  
"Oh that my dear, you'll have to find out," David grinned evilly and added - "you'll be very surprised."  
  
"Now is not a good time to play guessing games David," Minerva said pompously.  
  
"Very well, Minerva, maybe some other time," David exited the office noting slight sexual frustration between the two and smiled to himself, "it's working, I can feel it."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry made his way towards dorm and plummeted onto his bed. He was listing the ingredients he would need and most likely need to steal.....from a very grumpy Professor Snape. Ron burst into the room with a very furious look on his face.  
  
"Do you know what Fred and George have asked me to get, might I add steal, something that was originally theirs from Filch?" Ron screwed his face with disgust and pushed a scrunched letter into Harry's hand. It read:  
  
Ron,  
  
Oh buddy, o pal, and of course little brother. We were wondering if  
you could maybe grab something for us. What is it you ask, it is  
something that will make 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' famous. A self-  
magic wand, that is. We created it ourselves, you know? You will of  
course be able to find it in Filch's office; in the file cabinet  
marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. Hey it was Fred's fault that  
it's in there, poor little thing all by it self. Just grab it for us.  
Whatever you do just don't say our names near it because it still  
needs a lot more work. Oh and you know you will get something out of  
it too.......new dress robes, don't want those ugly frilly things do  
you?  
  
Cheerio, Fred and George P.S: it wasn't my fault it was George  
  
"Well it isn't that bad is it? I've still got my invisibility cloak," Harry wanted to make Ron feel a tad better.  
  
"Yeah okay, but that's blackmail you know?......dress robes," Ron literary had steam coming from his ears.  
  
Harry was going to help Ron as soon as possible but first things first; he had a Draco Malfoy problem to deal with.  
  
Hermione agreed to meet Harry in her common room the next day. Harry stood outside the portrait hole and watched as the lady was being chased by Sir Cadogen.  
  
"Password??" as the lady ran past.  
  
"Crackpot" Harry entered the common room to greet Hermione. This was the chance to get one ingredient that was very important for his plans. Hermione was not in the common room but was in her bedroom.  
  
"Harry, is that you? Won't be a minute, make yourself at home," Hermione yelled from her room.  
  
Harry wandered around the common room and noticed the doorway, leading to Draco's room, was wide open. A little peek wouldn't harm anyone. Harry stepped quietly over towards the door and peered in hoping Draco was in there. Draco was there alright but seemed to be getting ready for a shower.  
  
Harry tried to look away but his eyes stayed in place over the Slytherin's body. Each item of clothing slipped off and landed on the ground around him. Harry gulped. Draco continued sliding his robes to the ground and began on his shirt. Each button was released and Draco's shirt peeled away revealing a beautifully sculptured torso. Harry bit his lip, his heart skipped a beat and his palms moistened. Harry visualised Draco's undressing as a strip tease, a tease indeed. Draco slid his shirt off and started at his trousers, the fly drifted down. The pants were lowered and Draco stood there naked except for the thin fabric of his boxers. Harry stood there and was waiting for the finale when Draco finally takes off his boxers, but it was not to be finished as a faint gagging sound was heard coming from Harry. Harry quickly shut his mouth to stop the sound but Draco had already noticed it.  
  
"Like what you see, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Would you like me to take off my last item of clothing?"  
  
"I...I....hope there is something to look forward to under there......and if you can impress me some more I might consider having a private show alter on...."  
  
"Hey Harry," saved by the bell, Hermione rather.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry backed away from Draco's door and made his way towards Hermione. Hermione sat next to Harry on the couch that stood in front of fireplace. Harry glanced back and forth from Hermione to the doorway he was peering in before. Draco had stepped out from his room and Harry wished he had stayed at the doorway for a few minutes more as Draco was now only wearing a towel.  
  
Harry began talking to Hermione, trying hard to keep his conversations long enough for his chance to grab that one most important ingredient.  
  
"Ouch," Hermione rubbed her head in the area, which Harry managed to pull.  
  
"Oh sorry, I thought it was a stray hair,"  
  
"I have a lot of stray hairs but that is the second time today that has happened," Hermione smiled weakly still rubbing the area of her head.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I know, I know that wasn't very good but I had to rush things tonight, must get back to studying 4 unit maths for tomorrows exam. So review and tell me what you thought. I do regret telling you but my updates may be slower than usual because I will be spending some more time on school and family issues, but don't worry just keep your reviews coming and I will try and get new chapters up as soon as possible.......REVIEWS DEFENITELY HELP!!!!!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	8. Something's brewing

Disclaimer: JKR owns the original characters, I don't :(  
  
Michelle - Hi *waves madly* I glad you like my story so much, and I didn't know you were married to Harry hehehehe  
  
Icyflame - wouldn't you like to know who took another one of Hermione's hairs that will be revealed in time.  
  
Grrbaby - Yes, suggestive David muahahahaha I'm so evil, just wait for what I've got planned bahahahaha you'll better be scared. Oh you like it Katie NEKKID  
  
Ever be - damn it you have revealed my evilness (nah just joking), I'm glad you think it's a great idea, just wait for what I've got installed  
  
A big hello to all my reviewers *holds up a huge banner with the words HELLO written on it* I hope I didn't make you wait too long for my update but I have been a busy bee (mmmmmmm honey) and I have also tried to make this chapter worth your while. But I have to build up the tension for the Harry and Draco action, so be patient but I know yous all want some action between them two but you'll have to wait because I know when its going to happen and its not going to be TOO soon. But don't worry it will happen. Okay I'll shut up now.........  
  
Chapter 8: Something's brewing  
  
Harry had left Hermione after plucking one fine strand of hair from her head. He held it tightly and made his direction toward the girl's toilet, which occupied Moaning Myrtle. Harry had set his equipment and ingredients in there for the past few days and was just about ready to start brewing the polyjuice potion. Harry was surprised that he had not encountered Myrtle during those days or he would have to find another no go area for his concoction. Harry slid into the bathroom and walked over to the last toilet and placed Hermione's hair into a jar for safekeeping. Harry knew the potion would take at least one month to complete and was lucky that he had a patient personality. He brought out his cauldron and started inspecting what ingredients he had and which ones were to be stolen to complete the list. Not long after a fit of giggles was heard. Harry looked around the room and focused on the female ghost, Myrtle.  
  
"Hello Harry," Myrtle seemed cheerier than usual.  
  
"Hello Myrtle," Harry greeted the amused ghost.  
  
"If you've come to say how much you like me, its too late,"  
  
"I haven't come -" Harry was cut short  
  
"There's not need to deny your feelings towards me, I've found someone else. I really like him and his going to share the bathroom with me," Myrtle smiled.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry hoped to get Myrtle of his back and it had finally happened. Harry was quickly silenced by another, very familiar voice.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are, where's my mushing moaning Myrtle?" the voice trailed into Harry's ears.  
  
Myrtle giggled loudly. "Here he is now." Myrtle pointed towards the direction of a handsome, tall and familiar looking ghost.  
  
"Cedric??" Harry looked bemused.  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you were in here........my, my, hasn't it been a long time?" Cedric greeted Harry with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes it has, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've decided to take my residence here at Hogwarts,"  
  
"That's great," Harry beamed a smile at Cedric.  
  
"So what are you doing in the girls toilet? Not hitting on my girl, are you?" Cedric eyed Harry.  
  
"No, not at all," Harry started.  
  
"He's just here to confess his love for me," Myrtle began.  
  
"That's not true," Harry rebutted.  
  
"You see, his lying," Myrtle pointed a finger at Harry.  
  
"Myrtle my dear, this is between Harry and I," Cedric brushed past Myrtle and came towards Harry. "Is this true Harry?" Harry could see a hint of frustration in Cedric's eyes.  
  
"No, its not true" Harry replied. Cedric's face gleamed and he smiled.  
  
"Just kidding Harry, it's okay because I get her at night," Cedric smirked. "What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"I'm making a potion, do me a favour, don't let anyone in the last toilet," Harry asked.  
  
"Sure anything for a bit of mischief making," Cedric quickly turned to Myrtle and gave a suggestive smirk. They began violently kissing and ghostly clothes began flying.  
  
Harry knew when he wouldn't be wanted and left the toilets as quick as his legs would let him. Harry did not want to witness ghost mating even if he had witnessed a lot stranger things. Harry directed himself towards his dorm and ascended up the stairs. At that particular moment he remembered his friends. Harry had occupied himself with the completion of the potion that classes and Quidditch practice was the only time he talked to either one of his friends, Ron and Hermione. There was another task yet to be done.  
  
"Oh damn, Ron...." Harry mumbled to himself and quickly went in search for the red head boy. He had almost abandoned search until he reached the library. Hermione was sure to know where Ron may be. She knew all right, she sat next to a disinterested Ron while scribbling madly on parchment. Ron was looking up at the ceiling blowing bubbles with his saliva and twiddling his thumbs. He looked relieved and frustrated at the same time when he saw Harry enter the library.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about that wand you had to get and I completely forgot to help you," Harry hoped he would still be able to be of service.  
  
"Harry, you haven't been around for days. I've been stuck with this potion's obsessed Hermione. My brain's frazzled," Ron turned to look at Hermione but she put her head down angrily and continued with her study.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know you were potion's obsessed?" Harry looked puzzled, no one ever became potion's obsessed.  
  
"I am now," Hermione smirked suggestively and continued hacking away at the parchment.  
  
Harry looked away and turned to Ron, who was disgusted at Hermione's effort towards the parchment. "So Ron, about that wand, do you want to grab it tonight?"  
  
"Sure as long as I don't have to heard another word about Potions or Snape," Ron looked over at Hermione, who looked at Ron with anger.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Harry and Ron finished their dinners early, slipped away from the Gryffindor table and made their way toward their dorms. Tonight was a rare night without the hustle and bustle of Quidditch practice, Harry had changed their schedules, four nights a week as the coming Quidditch season was on it's way. Ron didn't like it but "it had to be done," Harry was sounding quite like the previous Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry opened his trunk and grabbed the essential objects that would assist them in their search for Fred and George's wand. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and grabbed his Marauders Map just in case they bumped into someone unexpected. The cloak was thrown over the two boys and they disappeared into the setting of the dorm.  
  
"So where is it Ron?" Harry whispered as they walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"what....who's there?" the fat lady questioned. Harry and Ron remained silent.  
  
The two walked a few feet away before it was safe to whisper. "Fred and George say it's in Filch's office." They headed in the direction of Filch's office and Harry quickly checked his map to make sure that Filch and Mrs Norris were still in the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry pointed his wand to the parchment and instantly thick lines spread and created a detailed map of Hogwarts. Harry looked at the dot labelled "Argus Filch" and neatly placed next to it was a dot labelled "Mrs Norris," they were safely in the Great Hall. But Harry had looked closely at another dot that was approaching in their direction. The dot labelled "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What is Malfoy doing? Shouldn't he be at dinner?" Ron peered over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Probably looking for something else that would satisfy his hunger," Harry smirked and Draco appeared in view in front of the two under the invisibility cloak. The "Draco Malfoy" dot moved closer. Draco moved closer towards Harry as if he knew something was hiding. Ron held him breath and began to go blue and gasped.  
  
"Who's there?"Malfoy looked around closely in the area that Harry and Ron stood. Harry looked impatiently at Ron, who had an apologetic and frighten face plastered on.  
  
Malfoy's face drew nearer and the empty space between Harry and Draco was non-existent. Their breaths were ordered and Harry felt the warm air flow from Draco's parted lips. Harry could not move, his back reached the wall and there was nowhere to go. Draco's face looked straight through Harry, Harry looked into Draco's silver blue eyes and felt weak in the knees. Their faces came closer and closer until there was an inch between their lips. Harry's forehead perspired and he held his breath longing for his lips to touch Draco's. Draco backed away.  
  
"I must be hearing things," Draco blinked and continued down the corridor. Harry longed to follow.  
  
"Harry we can continue now?" Ron brought Harry back from his fantasies with his whisper and Harry nodded.  
  
Harry and Ron proceeded down towards the office and slid through the door. Filch's room was dark and damp.  
  
"Lumos," Harry raised his wand and uncovered themselves from the invisibility cloak. Ron followed and their wands lightened the room.  
  
"There," Ron pointed towards a large filing cabinet; one draw marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. They stepped towards the cabinet and pulled it open. Ron rummaged through the assortment of lamps, rotting potion ingredients, bubble gum, radio, and a tatty looking wand with small lettering engraved on its side.  
  
"That's the one all right, see it's labelled with a 'F' and a 'G'," Ron pointed at the engraved lettering. "Most of the items in this draw probably made their way here through the mischief's of Fred and George...... look that's our radio."  
  
Ron seated himself in Filch's chair and looked concerned.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Ummm Harry can I ask you something?" Ron was turning a shade of red.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"How long have you been gay?" Ron confronted Harry.  
  
"Oh I've been happy ever since I came to Hogwarts, why?"  
  
"I didn't mean happy gay, I meant gay gay,"  
  
"What?? You think I'm gay?"  
  
"Well the way you looked at Malfoy just before, I noted a lot of sexual tension on your part," Ron was right, whenever Harry and Draco were near each other, sexual tension leaked out, and it was about time someone notice.  
  
"I'm not gay," Harry wasn't sure of himself. "Am I?"  
  
Ron looked concerned for Harry and gave him reassurance. He also questioned Harry on his behaviour and gave proofs to establish anything that clicked in Harry's mind. Harry resurfaced with a worried look.  
  
"I am gay.....but I can't be......I do......not.....no......it can't be, but it explains everything, I am gay," Harry felt relieved to let everything out. But felt as if Ron was uncomfortable.  
  
"Its okay Harry, I have nothing against you, just your choice in men, in other words Malfoy," Ron chuckled. "At least you and Hermione have something in common, you both like men and don't worry Harry, I'm still your best friend no matter what." Harry felt warm inside and smiled at Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron recovered themselves under the safety of the invisibility cloak and marched out with the Marauders map in one hand and the wand in the other. They stepped carefully passed the portrait of the fat lady and came to a stop in the Gryffindor common room. And sat on the couch in front of the fire, they pulled the cloak off and examined the wand closely.  
  
"It's a stupid wand, don't know why Fred and George want this tatty looking thing," Ron examined the wand.  
  
"You said their names!!" Harry spoke, wide eyed. Ron cupped his mouth with his hand but held on to the wand. "It said in the letter not to say their names."  
  
Nothing happened a few moments later and Ron's hand was removed so he could breath.  
  
"Stupid thing, I wonder what's so important about this wand and saying their names didn't do nothing," Ron questioned looking at every fine detail in the wand end.  
  
"Do you mind," a twig slapped Ron's nose as he examined the bottom of he wand. Ron looked up in surprise.  
  
"What was that?" Ron looked frighten and shocked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at the wand closely. The wand started sprouting four twigs and they became arms and legs.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Harry watched the wand as eyes and mouth appeared.  
  
"I said do you mind NOT looking up my arse?" the wand spoke again and looked at Ron disapprovingly. Ron on the other hand had a shocked expression plastered on his face.  
  
"Did you just hear it, Harry?" Ron spoke still in a state of complete shock.  
  
"Of course I heard it," Harry replied bluntly. The wand started pacing back and forth upon Ron's jittery hand.  
  
"Hey focus attention here," the wand pointed to itself.  
  
"Did Fred and George say what to do when we say their names?" Harry watched the wand do the can-can, trying to attract attention.  
  
"Look at me, look at me!!" The wand proceeded to gain awareness from the two distraught Gryffindors.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid wand," Ron snapped back, I was clear that he had had enough.  
  
"What did you say to me? You want to take it out there Red head," The wand balled his fists and started to punch the air around him.  
  
Ron grabbed the wand supposably where the neck was and tried to strangle it. "You little weakling," the wand shouted out.  
  
"Why you little.......prick!!" Ron replied automatically. But the wand produced fiery sparks from the top of his head and directed the sparks towards Ron.  
  
"Ouch, you......" Ron released the wand from his gripped and nursed his burns.  
  
"So this is what they call a self magic wand," Harry leaped forward to grab the wand but the wand effortlessly dodged the oncoming scramble of arms and leaped towards the exit through the portrait hole.  
  
"Quick we have to get him back!" Ron shouted out after the wand. But Harry pulled him back.  
  
"There's no point in looking for him now, we might get detention and it's to dark now to find anything that small," Harry said while leading Ron to their bedrooms.  
  
"Oh great we have a mischief making self-magic wand with personality on the loose," Ron replied.  
  
"We'll send an owl to Fred and George tomorrow, they'll know what to do," Harry looked at Ron, who reluctantly agreed.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning found Harry and Ron sleeping in until the start of first lesson.  
  
"Oh bugger, look at the time!" Ron slapped his forehead. The next few minutes were a blur as Harry and Ron quickly got changed and ran to their class. Ron's stomach rumbled all the way down to class.  
  
The next few classes, Harry and Ron were quite relieved that any information about a self-magic wand hadn't made its way to their ears. They arrived to lunch and told Hermione of their outing last night and what discovery they had made.  
  
"What? You're joking? They actually made a self-magic wand?" Hermione questioned with delight.  
  
"Keep your voice down Hermione, we don't want everybody to know about it," Ron whispered.  
  
"Know about what, Weasley?" The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. Harry who sat opposite Ron, observed Draco as he made his way to their table.  
  
"Oh nothing, just your sex life but then again everybody already knows about YOUR sex life whether they want to or not," Ron rebutted.  
  
"Your just jealous, you're not getting as much action as me," Draco laughed, turned to Hermione and smirked. Harry noticed straight away and felt the jealous rise up a notch. Harry knew that in a few more days time, the polyjuice would be ready for tasting.  
  
Draco moved away and continued to his Slytherin table. Harry watched as Draco swayed his hips from side to side and licked his lips. Harry grabbed hold of the saltshaker and sprinkled it on his lunch. While doing that he continued watching Draco from a far and was emersed in his own little world......  
  
"Umm Harry, you got enough salt there?" Hermione questioned Harry.  
  
"What........oh yeah that's how much I want," Harry replied not knowing how much exactly he had put on his lunch. He scooped up a spoonful and cramped it into his mouth, just realising how much salt he put on it. Harry sprayed the salty lunch out of his mouth and wiped the residue left around his lips. Looking up, Harry laughed at the fact that his lunch had ended up on Ron's expressionless face.  
  
Just at that moment, rushing past, Melissa Clairvoy greeted the trio and left as quickly as she could with Gilderoy Lockhart in close pursuit, "Melissa, can I carry your books for you?"  
  
Harry looked up and made eye contact with the blonde Slytherin, they both smirked at one another. Harry thought to himself, only a few more days.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you people enjoyed that instalment. Lots more to come. I hope this chapter was up to standard. You can always give me your thoughts and suggestions. So if you want me to continue click the REVIEW button. If you want to read more click the REVIEW BUTTON. If you want me to hurry up with the updates click the REVIEW BUTTON. If you want to know more click the REVIEW BUTTON. If you want me to shut up click the REVIEW BUTTON. JUST REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	9. Double Vision

Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by JKR, other made up characters are my creation  
  
Okay okay okay, I know I have been a lazy git for not updating as quick as I could but seriously I have been very busy indeed. Mostly university applications and of course Australian Idol auditions (bahahahahahahaha), nah just joking I thought it would be funny to add that in, no one has really heard me sing, I'm the shy and silent type *innocent look*  
  
Michelle - its good to hear that you enjoy my writings that much, when I do write a book you can have it for free because you are probably the craziest reviewer I could ever ask for, crazy = fun ^_^ and its good that you don't hurt me for making harry gay but then again its only a story :D and I'm sorry for making you impatient, but here it is my new update....enjoy  
  
Elbereth - don't worry elissa there is more David in this chapter and in future chapters but you slapped me for making him dirty :( bahahaha because I'm evil  
  
Grrbaby - Katie I know that cedric and myrtle thing is not right, that's why I've put it in the story, nothings right in here  
  
The Insane Floo pot - gosh your crazy!!! LOL, I'm glad you think my story is funny (especially those parts), anyways I hope your finger is okay LOL, maybe you shouldn't press the review button that much LOL oh well  
  
Hello hello to my wonderful reviewers, I just realised my hair smells like cigarettes (ewwwww yuck) not that it has anything to do with the story but I could incorporated it somehow. I have a question to my reviewers.......  
  
Question: you all want some Harry Draco action to occur, do you mean:-  
(a) Flirting  
(b) Kissing  
(c) Touching or  
(d) SEX?  
  
By answering this question you will be helping me determine what you want to read about and therefore not make me decide on the dirty dirty decision. Now that that is said I just want to say it's your choice how far Harry and Draco go, literary. And I will not influence your choice (don't choose (a) it's too boring). Okay on with the story ^_^  
  
Chapter 9: Double Vision  
  
Harry and Ron made for the owlery in search for Hedwig to carry a letter to Ron's brothers, Fred and George. Ron wrote: -  
  
Your bloody wand is on the loose!! You didn't tell us that it actually  
comes to life!! What do we do? You better come and grab it before it  
terrorises Hogwarts, It threw sparks at my arm and I've got the burns  
to prove it!! That bloody thing is a menace; did you have to make it  
with personality?? Tell mum I said 'hi' and you two better be on your  
way to catch the wand. Ron  
  
Days passed and the colder weather was settling in. Hogwarts was dusted in white powdered snow and the wind was crisp and icy. Quidditch season was under way with the first Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. It was announced during the first breakfast of November.  
  
The Great Hall was packed to the brim as hungry students came for their warm breakfast. And the gentle tapping on a glass goblet stirred the students to silence. Dumbledore smiled and lifted up from his seat and rose to greet the students with good news.  
  
"Hello students, I see you are all enjoying your warm breakfast today but I have a few announcements to make. First things first, Quidditch season has started and the first match of the year will be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," the students roared with delight to the news of Quidditch, Dumbledore grinned and continued, "And one more thing if anyone finds a wand wandering the corridors of Hogwarts," Dumbledore paused and looked directly at Ron and Harry, lightly chuckled and resumed, "please report it to teachers, they working to catch the wand at this very moment. Thank you, now tuck in."  
  
It was a relief to Harry and Ron to know that Dumbledore found the runaway wand funny. They continued eating.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry had to have a quick talk about practices to the team. They weren't that excited at the fact that Harry had decided to make them practice-  
  
"Four days a week!!!!!" Elissa Crockford yelled at the belittled Harry.  
  
"Well our match is coming up in a couple more weeks and we can't lose this match," Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Hey Harry we were thinking about making Quidditch badges, what do you think?" Colin asked before anyone could respond.  
  
"Sure whatever, anyway........" Harry was glad of the change in subject otherwise Elissa would punch his lights out, and Harry obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Great, that means photos for the badges," Dennis gasped.  
  
"What....? No no no, no more photos of me," Harry responded quickly.  
  
"No that's not what we meant......a photo of the whole team I mean," Colin grinned. Ginny smirked and licked her lips in the direction of Colin. Colin noticed and began nervously twitching.  
  
"I'm okay with that," Harry replied.  
  
"So when's practice?" Katie Sparks asked. "Instead of chasing a Quaffle, Harry would you be able to call Oliver Wood in so I can chase him??"  
  
"No I want to chase him!!" Elissa exclaimed.  
  
"NO!!! He wants to chase me!" Katie snapped.  
  
"As if, why would he want to chase you?" Elissa protested.  
  
"Bring it!!!!!" Katie barked.  
  
"Would you two shut up!!" Ron burst. Katie glared at Ron, as did Elissa.  
  
"Practice is tomorrow night, okay??" Harry looked at his two chasers and shook his head.  
  
~~~  
  
Dumbledore was seated in his office when a slight glimmer was seen in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Fawkes is that you?" Dumbledore questioned, looking around, there was no answer but a faint giggle. Dumbledore got out from his seat and moved towards the direction of the sound. A large silhouette, waving arms madly, was beamed on the wall. Dumbledore stepped back and turned in the opposite direction and saw the self-magic wand perched in front of a candle.  
  
"Are you afraid yet??? Wooooooooo!!" The wand continued waving its twig like arms. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Afraid? Are you being serious little wand?" Dumbledore continued chuckling.  
  
"How dare you mock the work of Fred and George Weasley?!?! I am powerful and strong and perfect and......." The wand had fallen off the table with a thud.  
  
Dumbledore laughed heartily, walked over and towered over the wand, lying on the floor. "I have to place you in confinement as you have already left a few areas around Hogwarts terrorised and you refuse to be caught and have shot flames at my staff," Dumbledore acted seriously towards the wand. "I'm afraid you mischief days are over."  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!!" With that the wand darted through the office and under the door. Dumbledore shook his fist and thought, "I'll get you wand!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Harry ran to his dorm to grab his Potions notes, as the next class due was Potions with Professor Snape. Harry despised Professor Snape. Harry went through his trunk and pulled out a variety of items.  
  
"I'm sure my note are in here some where......what's this??" Harry muttered to himself. He pulled out his old Omnioculars. They were tattered but not beyond repair.  
  
"Ron could probably fix this, and we can use them for the Quidditch matches," Harry mumbled and grabbed his notes in one hand and held the Omnioculars in the other hand. He ran to Potions.  
  
Running towards the classroom, Harry noticed he was late, there were no more people standing outside waiting for Professor Snape to arrive and he knew house points were going to be deducted. Harry twisted the doorknob and entered.  
  
"I didn't know famous persons were given special privileges to arrive at whatever time they feel they should arrive......and you Mr Potter, no exceptions," Snape's lip curled. "25 Points from Gryffindor!!"  
  
As the lesson continued, Harry brought out his Omnioculars and placed them in front of Ron. "Well can you fix it?"  
  
"Yeah probably," Ron replied beyond a whisper. Snape turned his head towards the two.  
  
"What is this?? Does it relate to the topic potions?? I think not," Snape snarled and took hold of the Omnioculars on Harry's desk. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and I will be confiscating this object."  
  
Harry could not object, he had already lost Gryffindor fifty-five points.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry and Ron strolled towards their common room after their morning's lessons and found fellow Gryffindors crowded around the fireplace with a non-existent flame. Melissa Clairvoy pushed past.  
  
"Move it guys, it needs a woman's touch," Melissa made her way towards the fireplace and grabbed her wand. She muttered something under her breath and in an instant the fireplace burst with radiating warmth and light.  
  
"Good work Mel," Ron patted Melissa on the back and proceeded towards the fire for warmth. It was always Melissa you could rely on. Harry quietly entered his dorm and grabbed his Marauders Map. Harry waited for the night to shield students from his planned mischief.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry snuck out of the common room and headed for Myrtles bathroom. Harry past Gilderoy on the way towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hello Harry, I heard Melissa was the only one who could light the fire place," Gilderoy smiled broadly.  
  
"Yes that's true," Harry laughed.  
  
"Ah, there she is now!! Melissa!!!!!" Gilderoy ran towards Melissa in the corridor. Harry noticed the shocked expression of Melissa's face from afar. Poor Mel.  
  
"Hey Melissa!! Come on baby light my fir-e!!!" Gilderoy started singing in a high pitched crackling sound that appeared to be coming out of his gob. Harry laughed more so but was sorry for Mel as she started to sprint in the opposite direction with Gilderoy trailing not too far from her.  
  
Harry continued towards Myrtles Bathroom.  
  
Harry entered cautiously, trying not to disturb anything that was happening in the bathroom between Myrtle and Cedric. Harry past a toilet heard giggling and decided not to enter that toilet and proceeded along to the last one. He had finally stolen all the ingredients needed for the polyjuice potion. One final ingredient was to be added, Hermione's hair.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry pointed his wand to the parchment and instantly thick lines spread and created a detailed map of Hogwarts. Harry was ready.  
  
The liquid bubbled in the cauldron, Harry placed the strand of Hermione's hair into the liquid and watched it disappear. The liquid instantly changed to a shade of vile green. Harry grabbed hold of a glass and dipped it into the mixture, scooping up a large portion into the glass. He hovered his nose above the glass and breathed in. Harry coughed; the vile green liquid also had a vile smell. He touched the glass to his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
"Here we go....." Harry tilted the glass towards him and allowed the liquid descend into his open mouth. Harry swallowed hard and allowed the thick liquid to run down to his stomach. His body lunged and his skin bubbled. His vision blurred by his glasses and his could feel the transformation taking place in his body. Male to female. Harry to Hermione. Harry raised his arm to dislodge his glasses from his eyes and saw his best friend in the mirror's reflection. Harry had succeeded and had transformed into Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry stood there in front of the mirror; he looked up and down and thought very highly of himself. Harry had taken the liberty to steal a few female clothing items and dressed accordingly.  
  
"Draco won't be able to resist me," Harry struggled to sound remotely like Hermione but ended up with a high pitch squeak.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom and worked on his strut. In his hand was the Marauders Map, tightly grasped between his feminine fingers.  
  
He looked closely for the dot that was labelled 'Draco Malfoy', Harry followed steadily, coming closer to the Malfoy on the map. Draco seemed lost, his dot wandered backwards and forwards in the corridors until he finally stopped in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole, just around the corner. Harry stopped at the corner, breathing deeply, he waited until he was completely ready to turn the corner and come face to face with Draco's beautiful face and also get information along the way.  
  
"Maybe I should just jump him as Hermione........" Harry thought to himself, Hermione and Draco have probably already done that. His palms perspired and his mouth became dry, it was now or never.  
  
Harry stepped from the corner expecting to see Draco standing in the corridor as the map had indicated, but Harry hadn't expected to come upon.............Hermione Granger standing in front of the portrait hole.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! That's not right!" Harry gasped.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: well well well what do you think of that? I hoped you like it!!!! Find out next time why there is two Hermione's or maybe even three!! So all you have to do is REVIEW to make me update!!! REVIEW I TELLS YA, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY ^_^ HAPPY = MORE UPDATES!!! 


	10. Which Witch?

Disclaimer: All original characters are owned by JKR, other made up characters are my creation  
  
A/N: hey everybody, the most votes were for (d) SEX, which means you want to see some action. Don't worry if you didn't vote, you can still vote, just refer back to chapter 9's blabbering before the chapter.  
  
I would like to give credit to Elbereth for getting me out of a very weird corner, Thanks elissa I wouldn't be writing this chapter if you didn't unclog my mind and give me this wonderful (but kinky) idea.  
  
Also I would like to say thanks to reviewers for their wonderful reviews. Thanks guys you rock!!! Love you lots :)  
  
Just before you read this chapter, I just want to warn you.  
  
Chapter 10 - Which Witch?  
  
The other Hermione turned and came face to face with Harry who was in Hermione's form as well.  
  
"Oh my God!!" the other yelled with a shocked expression upon his face.  
  
They eyed each other thoroughly, as though they were looking at mirror reflections.  
  
"Hang on, you can't be the 'real' Hermione," Harry continued to look at the other. "She doesn't wear skirts that short or shirts that small and revealing."  
  
"Well your no better yourself, Hermione doesn't wear so much to cover herself. You must be a close friend of hers because you feel shameful to reveal her body," the other spoke.  
  
"Shut up!! so we both aren't Hermione, then who are you? And what are you doing in Hermione's form??" Harry questioned the other.  
  
"I know your voice from somewhere," the other Hermione thought. "Potter??"  
  
"Hey how did you know that......I .....I ...I mean what are you talking about?" Harry had blown his cover.  
  
"Shut up Potter!! You've been revealed, your wasting my time, I don't want to be in this mudblood form no longer!!" the other shouted.  
  
"Malfoy!?!?! How dare you call her that??" Harry retorted.  
  
"Yes.....well you got me, well now that we know who's who, what's your reason for the polyjuice?" Malfoy asked  
  
"Nothing special......." Harry replied, raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat in a way that would make Professor Umbridge proud. "What's your reason??"  
  
"Oh my reason......" Draco smirked. "Just thought it would be kinky to be in the form of female, but the only female hair I could get hold of was that mudblood, Granger."  
  
"I don't find that kinky at all," Harry felt disgusted. "I think I'll leave you to it."  
  
Harry turned to leave, only to be stopped by Draco's hand on his chest, blocking his way.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Draco smirked. "I'm about to show you how kinky it can get."  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't know you called girl on girl action kinky?" Harry's heart raced.  
  
"Well yes, not only that though," Draco grinned evilly. His lips came closer to Harry's.  
  
Harry could feel the warmth of Draco's body heat in the cold night air as he was pinned to the wall by Draco's body. Harrys hands were held above his head with Draco's one handed grip. A part of Harry like this kinky Draco but the other half didn't want to tarnish Hermione's perfect reputation by having lesbian liaisons, as Draco and himself were still in the form of Hermione.  
  
Draco's lips brushed longingly over Harry's. Harry's mouth opened to the sensation that made his heart melt.  
  
Their lips enclosed around each other and their kiss deepened. Harry's eyes closed and he experienced first hand what others have said about Draco. Harry's knees weakened and he allowed the sensation run through his body. His breath became short and the pleasure building. Nothing was going to stop this moment, nothing but...........  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" a distant voice was heard.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I know that may be a shorter chapter than the others, but I still want you to review please. And I also know that I haven't updated in a fair bit but don't be angry I'm still writing aren't I?? Anyway review please :) 


	11. Forget to Breathe

Disclaimer: you know the deal, original characters are owned by JKR, I just like playing with them muahahaha  
  
A/N: well I like to thank my wonderful reviewers, thanks you guys for your reviews!!!! Well I don't think I'll blabber on this time so read and enjoy this chapter and of course review!!  
  
Elbereth nice to hear that you watched a bit of Queer as Folk and now you know what I'm talking about.  
  
Chapter 11: Forget to breathe  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" echoed into the heads of Harry and Draco, who had quickly broken off their kiss. They looked at the owner of the voice who stood in the middle of the corridor, a few metres away.  
  
"Hermione!!" Harry shrieked at the precise moment Draco yelled "Granger!!"  
  
There, standing in the corridor, was unmistakably the real Hermione and her expression from the situation pretty much proved to Harry and Draco that she was utterly pissed.  
  
"What the hell is going on here??" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I can explai-" Harry begun but was cut short.  
  
"No time to explain," Draco whispered.  
  
"What is this, some kind of t.A.t.U video clip or something similar?!?!?!?!" Hermione's voice continued screaming.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"A muggle band tha- " Harry was cut off again but this time by Hermione  
  
"That does Lesbian antics!!!!" Hermione finished Harry's sentence.  
  
Hermione continued rambling and screaming about Homosexuality and Mardi Gras.  
  
"What are they going to think!!! And I don't even know how many people saw you two!!" Hermione gasped. "This is going to ruin everything if anyone knows!! I'm Head Girl, I'll get you two!!"  
  
"Shall we make a run for it??" Harry suggested.  
  
"Mudblood on a homosexual rampage........ I think so!!" Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's cloak.  
  
They bolted in the opposite direction of Hermione, towards an intersection with Hermione screaming behind them, "If I ever get my hands on you I'll............"  
  
"You go that way and I'll take this one!!" Draco winked at Harry and ran in the other direction. Harry smirked and sprinted towards his dorms.  
  
Harry's heart pounded and it ached his chest. He could feel his main features starting to appear. First the scar on his forehead appeared and then his poor eyesight. His breasts slowly sunk back to normal. Hermione's voice trailed away. But he had something else to worry about......... being seen in girls uniform in the dark hour of the night.  
  
Harry reached the Fat lady's portrait, fully transformed back into his own form. The Fat lady giggled.  
  
"My my isn't that a funny outfit you have on?" She chuckled.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry had discreetly made his way up to his dorm that night. He had gotten anyway with that nights action so far. It was breakfast he was worrying about when the morning came and shone through his bed hangings. He would have to face whatever Hermione has to say.  
  
"What are you saying Hermione? That two people drank polyjuice potion and chose to be in your form!!" Ron had found it hilarious at the breakfast table as Hermione recapped the story of what she saw last night.  
  
"What is so funny?? This is serious Ron!!" Hermione glared at Ron, who choked on a bit of crispy bacon.  
  
"Harry, what do you think about this?? Has Hermione gone bonkers?" Ron suppressed a laugh while trying not to start another laughing fit.  
  
"I think you should just forget about it, Hermione," Harry suggested.  
  
"FORGET ABOUT IT!! Your not helping Harry, neither are you Ron!!" Hermione scowled at Ron. "Fine, if you two won't help, I'll have to find out who did this myself!!"  
  
With that Hermione turn and left for her morning lesson. Ron finally burst out laughing once Hermione had left, it was a good thing he did because his face began to swell up to an enormous size.  
  
"Can you believe her?? Hermione seeing herself kiss herself!!! How ridiculous!!" Ron sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Quidditch practice is every night this week," said Harry on the Quidditch pitch that night.  
  
"OHHHH" the team moaned in disagreement.  
  
"Our match against Ravenclaw is coming up next week!! We have to practice in this kind of weather to ensure we have a chance at the Quidditch cup!" Harry had indicated to the weather that was pouring down. "You all need to listen to me!!"  
  
"Harry if you want to act like Oliver Wood you might as well ask him to come and assist you with the coaching," Elissa grinned.  
  
"Elissa, I don't need to say it anymore but I can handle my team anyway I see fit!! Anyway Oliver's probably busy with Puddlemere United to come her-" Harry was interrupted.  
  
"Harry!!" a distant voice travelled across the field.  
  
"What now!?!?!" Harry was getting a little frustrated.  
  
Elissa squealed and Katie was light-headed when a figure appeared running towards them. It was Oliver Wood.  
  
"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Heard you needed help with coaching," Oliver winked at the team. Two thuds were heard, Elissa and Katie seem to have fainted.  
  
"I don't need any help Oliver, and it seems to me that you have just made me lose two of my chasers for tonight's practice," Harry spoke calmly but inside the Quidditch cup was moving further and further away. "Why are you really here??"  
  
"Well I've been suspended from Puddlemere United for a few weeks because I yelled at the coach, I tried to take over...... but I am also here to take over Madam Hotch's position until she gets back from a Broomstick conference," Oliver explained.  
  
"So you're here for a few weeks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep, I'll be referee for your match against Ravenclaw. I'll be able to see how my Gryffindor team performs," Oliver's smile beamed.  
  
"Umm MY team Oliver, not yours," Harry spoke up.  
  
"Yes yes of course it is!" Oliver patted Harry on the back and retreated back to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Harry watched Oliver disappear and continued addressing his team, "Well we have to practice and - " Harry looked over to the pile, Elissa and Katie, that laid in front of him. "Will someone take these two and revive them while Oliver's not here!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: well I hope you enjoyed that!! It was a poor effort, I know but don't worry there is more to come later on. So if you want to read some more please Review. And I will be happy to hear from you. Oh and those of you that want to read more on David and Minerva, that will be in the upcoming chapters. So please Review :D 


	12. Rain, Hail or Shine

Disclaimer: JKR owns the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, I, on the other hand, enjoy putting the characters in confrontational positions. I'm evil muahahaha  
  
A/N: hey everyone, thank you for the reviews. I'm making a comeback with all my updates!! Yay!! Anyways on with the story then......  
  
And especially thanks to sportzjunkie for all your wonderful reviews *blush*  
  
Chapter 12: Rain, Hail or Shine  
  
The rain decided to continue pouring over the next days before the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron took their place on the high back lounge in front of the warm fire.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you something?" Ron wondered.  
  
"Yeah sure what is it?" Harry looked curiously at Ron.  
  
"Well don't you think its funny that everyone seems to be pair off with somebody else?" Ron questioned. Harry sat still for a moment.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Ron, I think I've been busy with Quidditch," Harry knew that it wasn't just Quidditch distracting him from the real world.  
  
"Well seeing that I'm not distracted by Quidditch, let me fill you in. Okay there's.......um let me see......Seamus has paired off with Lavender, Terry Boot with Mandy Brocklehurst, and there are unlikely couples such as Eleanor Branstone from Hufflepuff with Malcolm Baddock from Slytherin, they use to hate each other, now they're playing tonsil hockey in the middle of corridors," Ron looked a bit flushed from all the talking.  
  
"Calm down Ron," Harry said calmly.  
  
"And Hermione......" Ron continued.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry was curious.  
  
"Well....I think she's seeing someone too, but I don't know who it is," Ron stared at the roof wondering. "And Dean Thomas with - "  
  
At that moment Dean Thomas walked into the common room, his hand was attached to another hand. Dean pulled the other into the common room.  
  
"GINNY!!" Ron shrieked. "What are you doing Dean? Get your hand away from my sister!!"  
  
"Ron you idiot, Dean's with me," Ginny placed Dean's arm around her securely. Dean smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Hey Dean, hands off the sister," Ron glowered.  
  
"Well maybe it's time you found someone Ron," Harry laughed.  
  
"What's so funny Harry?" Hermione had arrived in their common room.  
  
"Oh nothing, what are you doing here?" Ron explained.  
  
"Have you seen Crookshanks around? I haven't seen him for a few days now," Hermione glanced around the common room.  
  
"No we haven't," Harry also began combing the room with his eyes in search for Crookshanks.  
  
~~~  
  
The Quidditch match had arrived finally. Ron stirred in his bed that morning. Harry sat up and looked out the window for hope that the weather would cease. No luck there unfortunately. Harry groaned and stepped out of his bed to the cold floorboards.  
  
"Ready Ron??" Harry questioned his Keeper.  
  
"Maybe...." Ron responded weakly.  
  
"Great I'll see you at the change rooms before our match," Harry whistled and descended down towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Harry, Harry!!!" The Creevy brothers made their quick dash over to Harry when he arrived in the Great Hall.  
  
"We have the badges!!" Dennis shoved one in his face.  
  
"Whoa, back up, I can't see if its that close," Harry seized the badge and peered down at it.  
  
"Well what do you think Harry?" Colin asked.  
  
"I thought you said the 'whole' team.....not just me!!" Harry yelled, his face was plastered to the badges, winking.  
  
"Well there wouldn't be a team without you Harry," Dennis grinned.  
  
"And its too late now to say you don't want them, we already handed out a few," Colin smiled innocently.  
  
"Hurry up and eat your breakfast then head straight down to the change rooms," Harry calmly said.  
  
"Hey Harry!"  
  
"What now!?!" Harry turned. Dean was coming at him.  
  
"McGonagall selected me to commentate!!" Dean buzzed.  
  
"That's great Dean," Harry falsely smiled. Harry headed towards the breakfast table and grabbed himself some toast. Harry ate quickly; he should be down at the change rooms by now.  
  
"Harry good luck out there today, I'll meet you down at the change rooms!!" Oliver shouted as he made his way towards the exit. Harry was wondering how Oliver was going to take over his team this time. He stuffed the remaining chunks of toast in his mouth and exited the Great Hall with minutes to spare.  
  
"Okay team, the wind has eased but the rain continues to pour down so visibility will be lowered, the ground is soft which will result in a slow kick off. But its alright we have practised in these conditions for the past week or so....." Harry started his prep talk.  
  
"Yeah we haven't been dry dried fully since September," Elissa laughed and the others followed.  
  
"Hang on a second, we're missing someone!!" Harry started to panic.  
  
"Yeah I thought Oliver said he was coming down," Elissa smiled.  
  
"No, I wasn't talking about Oliver, where the hell is Katie??" Harry counted and recounted his team.  
  
"What's that sound?" Ginny questioned and the change room fell silent, except for a faint rumbling noise coming from the corner.  
  
The team crowded around the broom cupboard. Laughing could be heard from the inside. Harry shook his head and reached his hand out for the handle of the door. Harry grasped the handle and pulled quickly. There inside was Katie and Oliver, kissing violently.  
  
"Excuse me!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Wh-hat? Oh," Oliver quickly released Katie from his grip. Katie laughed and stepped out of the cupboard.  
  
"Katie!! I thought you left the breakfast table early to check on our brooms!!" Elissa screamed. "But here you are in the broom cupboard getting an oral check from Oliver Wood!!!"  
  
"Okay okay, can we just focus on the match, you know the one we have in 30 SECONDS!!!" Harry screeched.  
  
"Calm down Harry," Oliver spoke calmly.  
  
"Oliver you're taking the practice out of my player!!" Harry was frustrated.  
  
"Whys that?" Oliver asked blankly.  
  
"Because after this she is going to think about nothing but YOU!" Harry finished being panicked.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" The speaker sounded and the crowds roared.  
  
"That's our cue!! Hurry up," Harry lined the team up and they began their walked out to the pitch for the match.  
  
The Gryffindor crowd roared at their appearance onto the field. Dean Thomas sat in the stands next to McGonagall. He introduced the Gryffindors -  
  
"Here are the Gryffindors!!! Captain and Keeper of the team, Harry Potter!!" Dean had amplified his voice so that the pitch was filled with his commentating. "The Beaters, Colin and Dennis Creevy, ...... the three chasers, Katie Sparks, Elissa Crockford and the luscious Ginny Weasley, I can't wait till after the game, I want some lovi-"  
  
"Dean, if you can't keep your mind on commentating, I'll - " McGonagall started.  
  
"Sorry Professor, um where was I ...... yes and Ron Weasley as Keeper! Now lets welcome the Ravenclaw side!!" Dean continued.  
  
Harry looked around at the crowd and something flashed at him, the badges. Hundreds and hundreds had Harry's winking face pinned on.  
  
"A few??" Harry asked agitatedly.  
  
"A few what?" Colin asked.  
  
"A FEW BADGES!!! You said you handed out A FEW!!" Harry repeated.  
  
"Well its too late now Harry," Ron shoved Harry away from the two Creevys.  
  
"We have Terry Boot as Captain and Beater for the Ravenclaw side, followed by Barry Linux, beater.....the keeper Stewart Ackerley, seeker Mandy Brocklehurst and the three chasers Orla Quirke, Sally-Anne Perks and Tara Cantin!!" Dean continued.  
  
The rain lashed out and pelted to the group, both the teams were now soaked to the bone and the match hadn't even started. Oliver arrived as referee and started the match off.  
  
"Okay on my whistle then.....three.....two.....one," Oliver blew the whistle and the game started. Ron made his way towards the goalposts on Gryffindors side, while the others took their places, Harry circled the field for that glint of gold.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession, Elissa Crockford takes hold of the Quaffle immediately, a neat pass to Ginny Weasley, very good Chaser and I've been chasing her for -"  
  
"DEAN!"  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
"Katie takes the pass from Ginny and quickly gains distance between her and the goalposts, watch out for the Bludgers Katie - OUCH - that must have hurt, too busy showing her moves with Oliver looking on, Quaffle taken by Ravenclaw - that's Orla speeding away towards the goalposts, but she's blocked off by a Bludger from Dennis Creevy, nice work Dennis - Elissa back in possession, off she goes - goalpost coming close - come on Elissa - dodges keeper Stewart Ackerley - quick pass to Ginny - come on - GRFFINDOR SCORES!!"  
  
Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air.  
  
Meanwhile Harry strayed above the field watching for that little flutter of golden wings. But something else caught his eye........... Draco. Harry could not afford to lose concentration now. Draco smirked at him and discreetly pointed somewhere behind Harry. Harry turned his broom and looked at what Draco was pointing at - the Snitch, hovering in arms length from his position.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR LEADS 30 TO NIL!"  
  
Harry refocused, his team had scored three times and Ravenclaw were trailing. He reached out quickly and clasped his fingers around the fluttering ball. Harry felt excitement run through his body, he had succeeded with his team in their first ever match as a team. Harry turned to face Draco in the stands and smirked but at that moment a bludger headed his way. Harry was knocked near unconscious by the fast moving Bludger and his body way speeding to the ground. The surrounding scene went blurry and Harry felt the blood streak his face, the sounds combined but one voice stood out from all -  
  
"ACCIO HARRY!!"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: WHOA!! Hope you liked the end of that chapter. So what's going to happen next?? Thanks for reading. Now you have to review or I'll be really unhappy. Nah its okay if you don't want to but the more reviews I get the more updates you get.  
  
!!! ATTENTION REVIEWERS !!!  
  
DO YOU WANT A CAMEO IN MY FANFIC PASHING OLIVER WOOD? I NEED DIFFERENT CHARACTERS IN MY FANFIC. SO IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE REVIEW AND STATE YOUR FIRST NAME, PERFERED WIZARD LAST NAME, AND TWO CHOICES OF HOUSES YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN. THANKS GUYS!! I CAN'T GUARANTEE THAT EVERYONE WILL BE ABLE TO BE IN THE FANFIC BUT I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.  
  
DON'T WORRY ELISSA YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN BOOKED IN FOR A SESSION OF PASHING WITH OLIVER 


	13. Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of Harry Potter, they belong to the talented JKR. I like to play around with these characters muahahahaha  
  
A/N: so far I have received 3 reviewers wanting to snog Oliver Wood in my fanfiction, and it will be so fun to write you guys in. hehehe excellent....... the offer is still available!!  
  
Sorry about the last chapter fanfiction was playing up that's why there were weird symbols but I uploaded the chapter again so it's okay now!!  
  
Thanks to you reviewers!! I love you guys!!  
  
Jade22882: how did you know that HG/SS was coming?? Smarty pants.....yep its coming sometime when I get back to writing.  
  
Demile : of course the hormone gas will change everything *evil laugh*, I could also write you in with Draco somehow to make Harry jealous.......we will see. And you will be somewhere in a future chapter, probably after this one.  
  
Sportzjunkie : don't you worry I will get you some one on one time with oliver. And of course first in, best dressed...... you are in this chapter!!  
  
I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter but I'll make it up to you sometime. I've finished my trial HSC exams so my brain is only just coming back to me..... give it some time and I will think of more dirty stuff to make you laugh hysterically.  
  
Anyways on with the chapter............  
  
Chapter 13: Embrace  
  
"ACCIO HARRY!!"  
  
Harry felt his body lift in midair, dragged upwards with the extremity of the charm. His breathing shallow, his vision blurred and finally experienced the pain that spread over his body from where the Bludger had impacted. He slipped into unconsciousness in the arms of his rescuer.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry awoke with a blur. His glasses had obviously been removed. He reached forward to sit up right but felt the pain that strayed from the impact. Madam Pomfrey came quickly to Harry's assistance.  
  
"Mr Potter!! I advise that you keep still while your ribs repair," she looked concerned and muttered under her breath something about Quidditch and injuries.  
  
Harry lay on the excess pillows given to him and watched Madam Pomfrey stroll across to the exit. Filch was waiting there, smiling with his rotten teeth.  
  
"Um Mr Potter you....um you will be alright alone and I will just be gone of a couple of hours," Madam Pomfrey said while leaving with Filch's arm around her waist. Harry had the urge to vomit as he tried miserably to clear his mind of what Filch and Madam Pomfrey will be doing in those couple of hours.  
  
Harry closed his tired eyes and slipped into slumber. As soon as he mind emptied, sounds awoke Harry from his snooze. His view was limited as the curtains were drawn around his bed. The voices giggled and mumbled into the hospital ward and found their way to the bed next to Harry's on the other side of the curtains. The giggling was getting too much for Harry to bear as Harry lay on his bed.  
  
Harry lifted his legs to the ground and stood up, walked towards the curtain and was ready to go off at the people who were disturbing his slumber. His arm reached out and pain seared. He tugged quickly at the curtain. The curtain slipped across to the side revealing Oliver Wood on top of a girl from Ravenclaw, pashing on the hospital bed.  
  
"What the?? Oliver!!" Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh Harry....." Oliver detached himself off the girl while adding, "and that's how you...um... you can...um....practise....resuscitation...yep that's right resuscitation."  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"I was just coming to see if you were okay from today's Quidditch match when I bumped umm...into err....ummm - what's your name??" Oliver turned and questioned the Ravenclaw who replied "Sara Caraballo"  
  
"Yes that's right, I bumped into Sara here," Oliver continued. Sara sat there looking at Oliver with glazed eyes and fixed up her lipgloss that she had managed to get all over her face despite only having a routine resuscitation demonstration, or so they say....  
  
"So how are you Harry?? Feeling better??" Oliver asked while being a little distracted with the female that was next to him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just waiting to get back on my -" Harry did not finish as Sara was leaving and Oliver followed.  
  
"Right, I'll see you later Harry," Oliver left following closely behind Sara.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Oliver had better things on his mind. He sat back down on the bed and left the world as he quickly dozed off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Harry...."  
  
Harry awoke to find Hermione and Ron sitting beside his bed.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry??" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I'm okay, I think," Harry responded. "Who stopped me from falling??"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione with uncertainty. They both replied "Malfoy."  
  
"Really??" This news was definitely making his day.  
  
"Really, I never known a Slytherin to be that nice," Ron exclaimed. "And Malfoy is probably the biggest Slytherin I've known!"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that Malfoy had one of your badges pinned discreetly on his chest when he carried you up here," Hermione continued. "And that charm that he used was....I've never seen that acted on a human before!! It was great!!"  
  
Harry smiled, he had so many more questions to asked about Draco saving him but he didn't want to sound to eager so he stuck with the casual "so what's been happening??"  
  
Ron laughed, "Ask Hermione where she found Crookshanks!!"  
  
"Shut up Ron!!" Hermione looked to the ground.  
  
"So where did you find Crookshanks??" Harry questioned.  
  
"It's a really funny story actually," Hermione looked up, Ron trying to silence his laughter. "Well I was walking past McGonagall's office when I heard purring, I hadn't thought about her being able to transfigure into a cat so instantly I thought it was Crookshanks."  
  
Ron let out a gasp for air as he laughed uncontrollably. Hermione continued, "well I knocked on the door and -  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Hermione's hands reached for the door and pushed. The door creaked open.  
  
"Bad Crookshanks bad boy, what were you doing with this other ca- ....... Professor McGonagall?!?" Hermione's eyes widen.  
  
"Miss Granger!! I was just....just perfecting my fe..feline..ahh....feline personality with your gorgeous tom cat," McGonagall's face was blushed.  
  
"Right, I guess I will be leaving now......with Crookshanks," Hermione was still a little shocked while leaving Professor McGonagall's office with Crookshanks under her arm.  
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~  
  
" - and I ended up running back to my dorm," Hermione finished.  
  
Harry tried to keep a straight face but the pain of holding back his laughter was too much. Harry laugh loudly and Ron finally bursted his laughing bubble and continuously with Harry.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Hermione's eyes widen once more.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned amid the laughter.  
  
"Crookshanks hasn't been de-sexed yet!!" Once again the room broke into a storm of laughter. "Its not funny!! McGonagall might be impregnated by MY CAT!!" and again followed with hysterical laughter. Hermione got up quickly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um what?? Me?? I'm just going to remedial potions," Hermione said rather quickly.  
  
"WHAT? You don't need remedial potions, you're smarter than the whole class!!" Harry responded.  
  
"Well, I need all the help I can get," Hermione gave a suggestive smirk and began walking toward the exit. "the NEWTS are coming up soon, you do realise don't you?"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!! I hope you like that chapter. I thought I should include my other characters in this as well so GOOD ON YA CROOKSHANKS!! LOL ewwwwww okay no more disturbing mental images for you........think happy thoughts think happy thoughts think happy thoughts......damn its not working for me ARGHHHHH!!!! I shall return another day so review and tell me what you think _ ! 


	14. Awaiting your touch

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter. I do in fact own this plot and subplots involved. Also I take responsibility for the disturbing images that may occur during reading this story. Lol  
  
A/N:  
  
Jade22882 - predictions indeed....I probably can't spell her name or pronounce it either lol. Sorry about the nightmares, I love to write disturbing images muahahahaha I'm so evil. I still can't believe you got the hints in my story about the coupling of hermione and snape, well done!!  
  
kai/rei4ever - thanks for liking my story so much :) wait no longer for this chapter!!  
  
Grrbaby - gotta love the disturbing mental images muahahaha!! Yes I do agree on the post exam writers block *shakes fists*......."And Malfoy is probably the biggest Slytherin I've known!" I was being innocent but when you told me my dirty mind came into play bahahahahaha I didn't even notice that I wrote it and it wasn't suppose to be dirty lol  
  
SirenSeaside - lol yes mcgonagall and crookshanks I know its disturbing but I'm evil muahahahaha  
  
Alexei Niore - I hope you do read the rest because you're missing out on some crazy situations  
  
Probladergirl - lol impregnated by a cat muahahaha I can be crazy sometimes  
  
Sportzjunkie - I so glad you like it, I wouldn't mind some resuscitation lessons with oliver. Your family probably thinks your crazy now but aren't we all crazy!! I was actually thinking of a love square thingy with mcgonagall, mrs Norris, crookshanks and david. Thanks for the suggestion, it was exactly what I had in mind muahahaha evilness!!  
  
Demile - muahahaha I would have to say....both!! Lol  
  
I would like to thank all you reviewers for your positive reviews. Sorry about the images that are in your minds from last chapter muahahahaha but I'm evil and quite dirty!! LOL but I'm innocent.......really I am ^_^ ohhhh no I don't believe myself!!! I am crazy. Its my dirty mind coming back after my exams, bye bye intelligent mind.  
  
Anyways I think I've blahed on enough so on with the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Awaiting your touch  
  
Christmas was steadily approaching the students at Hogwarts as the cold snowflakes gently dusted the castle and the grounds surrounding. Students surrounded cosy fires and snuggled closely for warmth. Harry was finally released from the hospital ward and was ready to start conversations with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but it seemed that they had better things to do.  
  
"I haven't got time Harry, I got to go for Remedial Potions," Hermione was placing her books into her bag.  
  
"Isn't it cold down in the dungeons??" Harry wondered, it would be much more colder in the presence of Professor Snape.  
  
"No, not at all," Hermione grinned. "Professor Snape has ways of making his dungeons warm."  
  
"Well at least tell me where Ron is," Harry felt neglected.  
  
"I think he is with Susan Bones in the library," Hermione quickly darted out the portrait hole leaving Harry sitting alone.  
  
Harry left his seat and headed towards the library. Ron must be studying. Harry reached the library and was greeted by Melissa Clairvoy who was on her way out.  
  
"Hello Harry," Melissa greeted lightly.  
  
"Hello Melissa, how have you been?" Harry replied.  
  
"I have been great, life is gr...." Melissa stopped suddenly. Gilderoy Lockhart was on his way towards the two.  
  
"Melissa my love!!" Lockhart yelled out.  
  
"Harry...save me," Melissa bit her lip.  
  
Harry quickly wrapped his arm around Melissa's waist and brought her close to him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Gilderoy stopped and looked blankly.  
  
"Melissa and I are a couple," Harry smiled.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Gilderoy looked as if a vain in his neck was going to burst.  
  
Harry bent down and lightly kissed Melissa's lips.  
  
"I'll see you later Mel," Harry watched Melissa walk away. Lockhart was shocked and stalked away.  
  
"Amazing performance Potter but I do see some fault," Malfoy appeared unrepentantly. "Always trying so hard to become a hero aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry responded with a smirk.  
  
"You didn't have any passion in that performance," Draco sneered.  
  
"Passion?? What passion?" Harry requested.  
  
"You just wait," Draco came close to Harry. Harry could feel every slight movement and felt himself lose control.  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
"I'll give you some time to regain yourself," Draco strolled off towards the Head common room.  
  
Harry watched Draco as he left. He couldn't say anything and once regaining his strength he walked into the library in search for Ron. Harry strolled pass shelves of books passing fellow students on the way.  
  
"Hey Terry..........Hannah how are you?..........Oliver??" Harry took two steps back so that Oliver was in view in between the bookshelves with Demile Pythia Ashford a Slytherin. They were knocking books to the floor while kissing viciously.  
  
"OLIVER!!" Harry said in a silent yell.  
  
"Oh hey Harry," Oliver broke off the kiss quickly.  
  
"Don't tell me, another resuscitation lesson?" Harry stared at the two, whose robes were lopsided.  
  
"No...um....course not....I...I...I was showing her how to ....um...become more confident and not such a loner...yeah that's it," Oliver smiled.  
  
Harry wondered curiously at how Oliver can come up with these reasons. Harry shook his head and continued walking to the back of the library in search of Ron.  
  
Ron was nestled between piles of books and would not have been visible if it were not for his red hair. Harry sat down opposite Ron and pushed the books aside to be able to actually see Ron.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ron gasped. "Your out of the Hospital already?"  
  
"Yep, what are you doing anyway?"  
  
"I getting some one on one time with Susan Bones," Ron's cheeks turned a shade of red.  
  
"You and Susan....couples?" Harry didn't think he would have missed so much in the time he was in the hospital ward.  
  
"No....well not yet," Ron smirked. "Help me Harry, I've got no clue in this matter."  
  
"Well why don't you make a compliment, something about her hair, clothes," Harry suggested and was quickly silenced when Susan appeared.  
  
"Hello Harry," Susan smiled.  
  
"Hello Susan, we were just talking about you, weren't we Ron?" Harry shot a glance at Ron to dog him on.  
  
"Yes we were. That's a nice breast.....I mean .... I meant dress!" Ron's colour was draining to his face. "I meant that's a nice dress you have on."  
  
Harry slapped his forehead.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked quickly out of the library when Ron and Susan needed their time together. He walked passed the corridor leading to the Head common room and wondered when Draco and himself would meet again and exchange something more.  
  
Harry wandered past Dumbledore kneeling on the ground peering at cracks in the wall. Harry walked backwards and looked puzzled at the old man.  
  
"Haven't caught that self magic wand yet, have you Professor?" Harry wondered.  
  
"No, not yet. That wand is a clever little thing 'TEE HEE', quite like myself," Dumbledore laughed heartily.  
  
"I'm not little!!" said a little voice inside the crack.  
  
"Stubborn too," Dumbledore added.  
  
"Seems like it has the personalities of Fred and George," Harry said quietly.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many curses this little wand has tried on me," Dumbledore smiled cheekily.  
  
"I'm not LITTLE!!" the wand spoke again.  
  
Harry left Professor Dumbledore with the task of luring the wand out and left for the comfort of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~  
  
Professor Snape sat in his office and glanced at Harry's confiscated Omnioculars. Snape wondered and proceeded to have a closer look. He held them in his hands and shoved them into his cloak. He stalked toward the door and made his way to a balcony, which overlooked the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
He peered into the Omnioculars and watched students on the lawn. He focused in on one particular student, Hermione Granger. He placed the Omnioculars on slow motion and he watched carefully her smooth movements and her flowing hair.  
  
While Severus watched and replayed Hermione in the Omnioculars, he didn't notice someone step into front of him. Snape turned the Omnioculars off and jumped back suddenly when he noticed Dumbledore in front of him.  
  
"I didn't know you were in front of me," Snape spoke quickly.  
  
"No you didn't, too busy viewing Miss Granger perhaps?" Dumbledore broadened his smile.  
  
"No I ....I....I wasn't, I mean of course not," Severus look to the ground. "I've never looked at students that way."  
  
"Until now?" Dumbledore watched closely.  
  
"Don't ask me questions I can't answer," Severus stalked off towards the dungeons.  
  
"TEE HEE it's working on the Professor's as well," Albus laughed to himself. "It's about time Severus had some fun TEE HEE."  
  
~~~  
  
Christmas decorations were up with the help of Hagrid and many charms that made things twinkle and shine. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning after the Christmas decorations were up. Hermione also had said something about Dumbledore placing many bunches of mistletoe in various place, and she was not wrong. Dumbledore had decorated corridors, balconies and doorways with mistletoe, which also had a charm that would make sure that the couple underneath kissed.  
  
"I'm going to avoid walking under those mistletoe with someone," Harry snarled.  
  
"Oh come on Harry where's your Christmas spirit?" Hermione asked while looking up at the teacher's table.  
  
"And sexual desire??"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Muahahahaha SEX!! Okay that was probably a pretty ordinary chapter but I updated didn't I?? ^_^ So keep on reading guys!! Because I love getting feedback especially when I write a very disturbing chapter. So review and I'll update!! 


	15. Mistletoe?

Disclaimer: I do not have the Harry Potter characters in my possession, but I do in fact take them on wicked vacations in my mind and also infect them with a wee little bit of hormone gas ^__^ "it was not me, it was the one armed man!!"  
  
A/N:  
  
Demile : mmmmm let me think....should I let Demi snog Draco??? Wait and see is all I can say right now, we will have to see if my plot can fit in a snog with Draco (which I think can be arranged) as I am making up each chapter as I go.....with I little planning on the way LOL  
  
Remada : WHOA I'm gonna have to continue now!!  
  
Jade22882 : LOL you should take an exam for the hell of it!! It makes the brain (and person in question) crazy.....and also squishy. Well I've just finished my major HSC exams that determine my university career and I hope my brain is still up for this crazy story!! LOL that's if my brain wants to function some more  
  
Grrbaby : but I am innocent Katie....really I am!!! And that sentence was not suppose to be that dirty..you just made it dirty with your dirty mind I tells ya!!  
  
Sportzjunkie : don't you worry more Harry and Draco interactions will be coming!! I glad you think my last chapter was funny :) Oliver cracks everyone up LOL its great!!  
  
Anyways my usual thanks to all who have reviewed so far!! I love you guys ^__^ I can't thank you enough because I am really no good at English, but I'm improving!!  
  
"Me fail English, that's unpossible!!"  
  
Oh I also think that everyone should listen to Dido's new CD "life for rent" its so nice and her voice is so pretty Oh and John Mayer is sooooo good mmmmmmmm guitar!! Get his new CD "Heavier things" sooo good!! With that out of the way......on with the story I'd say!!  
  
Anyway read the story and beware!! I've already scare a reviewer away because my story is a Harry/Draco, oh well bahahahahahahaha I'm evil!!  
  
Chapter 15: Mistletoe??  
  
Harry turned swiftly around and faced the holder of the question. It was Draco who stood there behind Harry posing with one of his trademark smirks.  
  
"Mind your own business Malfoy," Hermione stared in Draco's direction and hissed.  
  
"My my don't mudbloods teach their children manners?" Draco replied promptly.  
  
"Don't you dare say that word again or else....' Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Or else what...mudblood?" Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione lashed out, knocking over plates of food and diving to get her hands on the Slytherin. Draco's smirk instantly disappeared as Hermione's rampaging arms and legs hit a part of Draco's body part that he once quoted as 'my precious....'  
  
"What is going on here?" Professor Snape made his way toward the scene.  
  
"It was the Granger that started it!" Draco shouted from below as he laid in pain on the floor.  
  
Snape snarled, "A weeks detention for you Miss Granger.....in my office."  
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione answered back. She walked away quickly; Harry could distinctively see a discreet smile broaden across her face as she exited.  
  
~~~  
  
Students were placing their names on a piece of parchment to indicate whether or not they were staying for the Christmas holidays. Harry wrote his name clearly on the parchment and looked at the list. His eyes scrolled through the names of students until his eyes landed on one name in particular, Draco Malfoy. It is going to be an interesting Christmas this year, Harry thought to himself and grinned.  
  
"Your not staying for Christmas?!?" Harry questioned Hermione.  
  
"I told you already, my parents and I are going on a family holiday," Hermione packed quietly in the corner. "And besides Ron is staying, aren't you Ron?"  
  
"Yep I'm staying, by the way, how was the weeks detention with Snape?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um lets just put it this way...it was very stimulating," Hermione turned and continued her packing.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Harry screamed.  
  
"Oh nothing, do you guys think you can take care of Crookshanks while I'm gone?" Hermione smiled innocently.  
  
"I ain't sharing my room with that thing!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Really Ron, you're really immature," Hermione glared. "Fine if your going to be like that I'll find someone else."  
  
Hermione exited the Gryffindor common room with Crookshanks close by her heels. Hermione strolled past an ill looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Umm Professor I was wondering whether or not you could look after Crookshanks while I'm away on holidays."  
  
"Oh I don't know, why not take it to Professor Attenborough, his is supposably good with cats," McGonagall stalked off without a glance.  
  
~~~  
  
Students flocked to the Great Hall once more for the last dinner of term. Harry sat contently on the Gryffindor table with Ron clutching his stomach.  
  
"I'm so hungry!!" Complained Ron.  
  
"Your always hungry," Harry glanced around the hall. Hermione was walking towards them smiling with Susan Bones closely behind her.  
  
"So anything happening with you and Susan?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Harry yeah a lot of things have happened, the other night we- Hello Susan," Ron started to turn a shade of crimson. Susan sat closely to Ron and kissed him slightly on the cheek.  
  
"And when were you going to tell me about this Ron?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Harry, Ron does not need to tell you every blooming detail of his life you know," Hermione cut in to the conversation.  
  
The rest of the dinner they sat quietly. Harry not daring to look up at Ron, in case Ron was locking lips with Susan. He instead looked around the hall catching glimpses from his Quidditch teammates. His eyes kept stopping odd couples about the hall.  
  
"Hermione its really sickening to see so many people kissing openly," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Oh Harry your just jealous you haven't found anyone that takes your fancy," Hermione glanced up at the teacher's table and smiled.  
  
"I think I've lost my appetite, I'm going to go and have an early night in," Harry left his seat and headed towards the exit.  
  
He walked swiftly out and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. He strolled pass portraits that were also being coupled. Harry kept his eyes to the ground and watched his feet as he walked. Harry came across a familiar house elf that was lurking in the corner.  
  
"Dobby hi how are - what the hell is that?" Harry gaped at a mouldy sack with poor stitching that gave a definite shape of an house elf. The sack was filled with socks that gave it shape.  
  
"Harry Potter!! You have not met my darling Trippet, isn't she beautiful?" Dobby began madly kissing the sack.  
  
"But Dobby that's just a sack, why don't you just find a nice 'real' house elf to be your partner?"  
  
"Trippet is real!!" Dobby stared into the sacks supposably area where the eyes would be. Harry decide to leave the two alone and continued to ascend up the stairs towards the warm Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Argh!!"  
  
Harry quickly turned toward the sound, straining his ears to pick up another sound. Harry ran towards the sound that was becoming louder every step he took. He gripped his wand tightly and prepared himself. The screaming seemed to be coming out of the empty classroom that had its door slightly ajar. Harry's heart pumped with adrenalin. He pushed open the door and ran into the room. The only light that entered the room was from the opening doorway.  
  
"Hello is anyone in here? Hello?" Harry stared as the door slowly shut leaving him is complete darkness. "Lumos."  
  
Harry's wand shone dimly in the disused classroom. "Who's there?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Your so bloody predictable Potter, you're a tragic hero," sounded a voice that escaped from a corner of the room. "Running to rescue the damsel in distress."  
  
"Malfoy? Is that you?" Harry could tell Draco's sarcastic language.  
  
"Lumos," the light from the other's wand revealed their identity. "And so you're a good guesser."  
  
"What do you want?" Harry stepped closely towards the other.  
  
"Oh just a science project to determine how much you like playing hero," Draco smirked.  
  
"If its okay with you I'm going to leave," Harry spoke abruptly.  
  
"Certainly...if you get pass me," Draco looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"What are you talking about," Harry glare up at the ceiling, to his surprise a cutting of mistletoe was suspended to the ceiling. Draco moved in, his body closing the gap between them. Harry's heart skipped a beat and his breath was stuck in his lungs. Draco licked his lips and smirked. "I don't think we should - "  
  
"Shut up Potter and kiss me," Draco hands pulled Harry's robes and their lips meet in a slow and soft exchange. Harry's eyes closed and he engulfed himself in the passionate kiss. It was better than Harry had expected, their passionate exchanges before were abrupt and tense. But this was different it was sweet and delicate. Harry felt Draco's hands slide into his robes and wrap around his waist. Draco's hands fiddled with Harry's shirt, ripping at the opening and the clitter clatter of buttons that fell from Harry's shirt on to the floor.  
  
Harry's fingers lingered around Draco's robes, trying desperately to remove them.  
  
"It looks to me you've out grown you pants," Draco laughed as he looked down at Harry.  
  
"ARGHHH!!!!"  
  
"What now?!?!" Harry questioned irritably.  
  
"It came from outside," Draco answered quietly.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and ran for the door with Draco following close behind.  
  
"It sounded like Filch," Draco ran beside Harry as they in the direction of the disturbance.  
  
"Get out!! Get OUT!!" that was definitely Filch screaming.  
  
Harry and Draco eased around the corner to view Filch screaming into his storage room. Harry peered around and realised that it was Oliver Wood with, Harry had realised, Jennifer McNeill a sixth year Gryffindor. Harry shook his head and laughed. Oliver made his way to Harry.  
  
"So what was your excuse this time?" Harry questioned Oliver.  
  
"Told Filch that we were only searching for a good cleaning agent," Oliver smirked while watching Jennifer walk away. "I don't think he bought it."  
  
"Snogging someone are you Wood?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Yes of course, why? Aren't you snogging too?"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: OK I know its taken me ages to update but I've been stressed out to full capacity!! I have only just finished my HSC exams and I had my Formal (senior prom) on Friday!! So I'm glad I could start writing again so I am sorry for now updating often but I'm hoping now that everything is over I can concentrate on this story!! And this may not be a very good chapter but I had to do something before I get my writing skills up to scratch again 


End file.
